Meet the Count
by lildevil425
Summary: Harry was betrayed by everyone he knew. to get his revenge he leaves the Dursles and decides to train by himself to defeat voldemort, unknowingly leading himself to the little petshop in chinatown with the help of hedwig.
1. Chapter 1

Meet the Count

Hi everyone! This is my first fanfic so be nice. Hope you enjoy it.

_Disclaimer- _I do not, under any circumstances, own HP or Petshop of Horrors. JK Rowling and Matsuri Akino are the sole owners/ authors of it. Had it been mine d'ya think I'd be going to a public school when I could be getting private tutoring with all my friends with me?

So enjoy!

"talking"

'thoughts'

"_parseltongue"_

/another language/

Lildevil425

Chapter 1

Harry was angry. No, he was beyond angry. He. Was. Pissed. When he went up to his bedroom before his 'family' could take his things and shove them into the cupboard. He saw a letter and a small package on his pillow. Harry opened the window and let Hedwig out of her cage before he sat down and opened the letter. Harry's breathe hitched in his throat when he saw the familiar handwriting of his former godfather who had died earlier. He took a moment to compose himself before he read the letter.

_Dear Harry, _

_If you are reading this right now then I'm dead. Don't blame yourself. I chose to go and if I died then I died fighting. The reason why I left you this letter is to tell you the truth about everything. Ron and Hermione were told to befriend you. You were set up by Bumbledork because he wanted the Potter family fortune. As it seems nearly all the Weasleys except Bill, Charlie and the twins were being paid to do it. Granger was the same except he added rare books from the Potter family vault into the deal. I found out that all the payments were coming from your trust fund since the goblins were adamant about him not getting your family vault. Inside the box is a gift from your mother. As it seems it was passed down in her family as a family amulet. As it also seems your mother was a pure-blood and not a muggle-born since her family were squibs. The necklace is supposed to protect the wearer from all spells, curses and jinxes except for the Unforgivables. One other thing, if you haven't gotten a letter from Gringotts, fuck the bastard, and get there pronto! Also Moony and a few others don't know about the payments. Also trust Snape. There's a few small vials that you, Moony and Snape need to see in a Pensieve. Remember Harry, your parents and I care for you deeply and were proud of you. _

_From Sirius a.k.a Padfoot a.k.a _

_Snuffles_

When Harry had finished reading, he was feeling a whirlwind of emotions. Shock, love, calmness, but most of all anger. Harry eyed the box sitting innocently on his pillow before grabbing it and opening it. His eyes went wide when he saw what was inside it. It was a beautiful necklace with the yin and yang symbol on it. The black parts made from the glassy obsidian and the white made from the milky opal. Curling around it was a jade Asian dragon with one emerald eye and one sapphire eye. It had a silver backing and chain. There were also protection runes and some Chinese characters at the back. But what surprised him the most was that there was _Parseltongue_ on the outer edges. _'Those who can read and understand this tongue are the true heirs to Slytherin.' _When Harry read it, he was shocked. "Well what do you know," mused Harry out-loud. Hedwig hooted curiously. He smiled at his close friend. "It seems I _am _the heir to Slytherin Hedwig. How do you think Snape'll react to it?" asked Harry in amusement. Hedwig flew over and landed on Harry's shoulder to gently nip his ear. Harry chuckled as he put the necklace on. He felt a warm feeling flow through him before he gently stood up and went to his trunk with Hedwig still perched on his shoulder.

Harry pulled out his wand and put it in his back pocket. He grabbed the box that Sirius sent him, put it in his trunk as he reached in, and pull out his money pouch. He took his trunk by the handle and grabbed Hedwig's cage before walking out of his room. When Harry reached the living room he paused to see all three Dursleys looking at him. "Where are you going boy?" growled Uncle Vernon as he looked at Harry with his rather piggy eyes. "And where did you get that necklace?" Harry smiled cheerfully which confused the Dursleys before he spoke. "I'm leaving," said Harry in a cheerful voice "If you see anyone from the BBQ Chicken Order tell'em I left of my own free will and that if any of them try and stop me or take me back here I'll hex' em in a _very_ painful spot, consequences be damned." And with that, Harry went towards the front door, opened it and slammed it shut behind him. Harry walked towards the sidewalk and looked around for anyone coming or looking out the windows. When he was satisfied that no one was around Harry stuck out his wand hand and waited for the tell tale bang. Soon enough the Knight Bus appeared and the doors opened to reveal Stan Shunpike. "Welcome to da Knight Bus," said Stan "Where'd 'choo like to go to, sir?" Harry pulled out some money and gave it to Stan. "The Leaky Cauldron, please," said Harry as he put Hedwig' cage into the bus along with his trunk. Harry told Hedwig to fly ahead since he didn't want her to be rattled around in the bus. When Harry was seated near a window, Stan came and gave Harry a sickle change.

The ride was uneventful and Harry was glad to have gotten off the bus when he reached his destination. "Thanks for the ride," said Harry as he took his stuff off the Bus and watched as it went off in a loud bang! Harry opened the door to the Leaky Cauldron and went up to the counter. "Hello Tom," said Harry politely. "I'd like a room for few nights please." Tom noticed his scar but kept quiet. "Of course not, that'll be two galleons and five sickles for each night," said Tom. Harry nodded. "I'll stay for three days then," said Harry. "If I need to stay longer I'll tell you before hand." "Alright then sir, follow me," said Tom as he led Harry to room ten. The room he spent the rest of his summer in his third year. "Here's the key Mr Potter and I hope you enjoy your stay," said Tom as Harry gave him six galleons and fifteen sickles. Harry gave Tom a smile. "You know I will Tom," said Harry. "It'll be like my third year after all." Tom grinned. "Good evening then Mr Potter," said Tom as he closed the door.

Harry looked at the wizards clock on the wall and saw that it was only half past five so he decided to read his potions book to pass the time. He went over to the window and opened it to let Hedwig in before he settled on his bed and read. Soon enough, Harry was so absorbed in his reading he didn't notice that it was already five to seven. He was jolted out of his reading, however, when Hedwig gave him a small bite on his ear and he looked at the clock. "Thanks Hedwig," said Harry to the owl. "I would've missed dinner. I'll bring you some food when I come back ok?" Hedwig hooted in reply before tucking her head under her wing for a little nap.

Harry made his way downstairs and took the table at the back. Harry watched as some of the members of the wizarding night life became active. While he ate, Harry started a mental list of all the things he needed to do.

_To Do List_

_Find a more permanent place to stay_

_Find a job_

_Get a disguise_

_Look into my bank account _

_Check for my parents and Padfoot's will_

_Get a new accountant to mind my accounts_

_Buy more books especially on the Dark Arts_

_Get another wand_

_Learn martial arts and maybe sword arts_

He knew he could buy a house or an apartment later on. He could also live on his inheritance for a while too until he found a part-time job. Right now he needed a disguise to get the Order off his trail. Harry was suddenly reminded of the time his hair grew back overnight and decided to look up why that happened.

When he finished his dinner he grabbed some leftovers and put it in a napkin. He waved to Tom on his way upstairs to his room. Hedwig greeted him when he opened the door. Harry smiled. "Hello Hedwig, I got some treats for you," said Harry as he placed the leftovers in her food dish. Harry then pulled out his Transfiguration and Charms books to look up Metamorphagi. When he looked carefully through his Transfiguration book he saw something that caught his interest.

_Half-Metamorphagi – They can change only small features, like the length and colour of their hair, colour and shape of their eyes, skin colour and some of their facial structure. To see if someone is a half-metamorphagi they must be forced into a situation where their will strongly wishes the change. For them to control their power they should start off small like growing their finger nails. Since their changes a limited they are a bit more common than true metamorphagi. _

Harry blinked. "It's just one surprise after another, huh hedwid?" remarked Harry wryly. Hedwig hooted in agreement as Harry pulled out his potions book again and looked up the animagus potions. He already read that you have to meditate to find your inner animal but you also have to take a potion to change into it. Harry found it and saw that the potion will take six weeks to make and the ingredients were quite numerous. He marked the page and decided to do it after he had completed everything on his mental list. "OK Hedwig you can go and have a fly around now," said Harry as he took his PJs out of his trunk. Hedwig rubbed her head against Harry's cheek and gave him an affectionate nip before taking off.

As Harry prepared himself for bed, Hedwig was off hunt for someone that could help her master in their…… unique situation. As she flew, Hedwig soon reached a small section of London that had a tall red gate at its entrance. On a black board was a few Chinese characters on it in gold. It was the entrance to Chinatown. Luckily it was only about five blocks away from the Leaky Cauldron. Hedwig glided towards a simple sign where she waited until a tall, handsome Chinese man walked gracefully towards with a box of cakes in his hands. The man looked to be in his mid-twenties. He had short black hair cut to his chin that parted down his face to cover his right, topaz coloured eye. His left was an amethyst colour. His pale skin and Asian styled robes made him look like a young Chinese lord from a past dynasty. With him was a creature similar to a rabbit but with bat-like wings, horns, webbed feet and a rat's tail. As the young man reached his shop he saw Hedwig and smiled at her. "Now what may I do for you my dear?" asked the man as he looked at Hedwig.

Soon instead of a snow white owl there was a young woman with long snow white hair with black tips. A heart-shaped face with beautiful amber eyes that sparkled with kindness. She was wearing a simple dress that had a split down one side and had pants underneath. Hedwig smiled at the man. "I do hope you don't mind but I need some help for my owner," said Hedwig politely. "If you don't mind that is Count D." the little winged creature chirped and flew over to Hedwig where it rested on her shoulder. D smiled. "Well since Q-chan likes you and I know that you need to help your owner why don't we talk inside?" suggested D. "I just bought the most delicious fruit cake from a favourite bakery of mine." D opened the door and beckoned Hedwig in. "Thank you Count," said Hedwig gratefully. "Not at all Hedwig," replied D. "Not at all."

And with that Hedwig told D everything since she was given to Harry while he lay in bed sleeping without a single nightmare. Unaware that his close friend was helping him in a way that would change his future and path forever.

plz review or sumthing. Anything will do for now. Even a flamer.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi again! Now, I've had some questions about the title and summary change and all I have to say is sorry to all my readers. -.-;;;;;, ya see, I kinda screwed up the file upload and I didn't notice till later my big mistake. So the real title and summary has been placed. The other title and summary was for a different Psoh/HP crossover that I had finished and was considering to upload. So I hope you'll enjoy the REAL story that I meant ta put up.

I do not own Harry Potter or Petshop of Horrors at all. If I did, I would be swimming in money.

Chapter Two

When Harry woke up the next morning, he saw that Hedwig had a letter in her beak. "Who's that from Hedwig?" asked Harry warily as he stared at the letter in her beak. Hedwig merely fluttered up and landed on Harry's shoulder with the letter in tow, nearly poking him in the eye. Harry jerked his head back in a reflex action before giving her a small glare. Hedwig merely stared back and dropped the letter in his lap. Harry stared at the letter before sighing in resignation and relief.

He studied the letter carefully, noting the obvious signs that it wasn't from the Magical World at all. It was from the Muggle World. Somewhere in Chinatown from the information on the return address. Looking up, Harry stared into Hedwig's eyes. "A friend of yours girl?" asked Harry with a raised eyebrow. Hedwig hooted and nodded in an owlish way. With a shrug, Harry opened the letter carefully and was immediately assaulted with the smell of sweet-smelling incense. He pulled out the letter and flipped it open.

_Dear Mr H. Potter, _

_Your owl came to me seeking help for some of your troubles. If you would be so kind, I would like to meet you at my pet shop in Chinatown. I will be able to show you some lodgings that you might find suitable. There is also a martial arts dojo near as well as some people in Chinatown looking for some help in their stores. If you kindly agree to meet me, Hedwig will be able to show you the way to my store. _

_Sincerely, D_

Harry blinked in surprise. He looked up at Hedwig and gave her a grateful smile. "Thank you Hedwig," murmured Harry as he stroked her breast gently. "You are the only one true friend I can trust right now." Hedwig hooted in the way a mother would and merely nipped his fingers in affection.

"I'll go get you some breakfast and see if I can find you someone to talk to when I go into Diagon Ally," said Harry as he went over to his trunk and looked around for some parchment, a bottle of ink and his quill. He sat back down and started composing his reply to this mysterious 'D'.

_Dear Sir, _

_Thank you for lending me a helping hand and I would be delighted to meet with you at your pet shop sometime in the near future. If I have the time I might come by tomorrow afternoon since I shall be very busy today. I hope you have a good day sir and thank you again._

_Sincerely, Harry Potter_

Harry then folded the letter up and tied it with a piece of forest green ribbon before giving it to Hedwig. "Here Hedwig, send this back to your friend," said Harry as he stood up and petted her. "I'll leave your breakfast on the table when I come back up 'kay?" Hedwig hooted in agreement before taking off through the window.

Harry then went over to the bathroom and did his usual morning ritual before getting dressed in the pieces of elephant skin that the Dursleys' claimed were clothes. Placing a cloak over his 'clothes' and putting a bandana around his head that he was able to grab before leaving the Dursleys' house, Harry left to get something to eat.

As Harry reached the bottom of the stairs he noticed that the regular customers of the Leaky Cauldron were chatting animatedly about something. Shrugging in disinterest, he went over to the counter where he knew that Tom would give him whatever news that was making the rest of them so jumpy.

"Morning Tom," said Harry with a smile to the innkeeper. "Morning Rayn(Rain)," replied Tom with a wink and a grin. "What'll it be?" Harry's smile grew wider with the code name. "I'll just have some toast with eggs, an apple and some water thanks." Tom nodded. "Coming up," said Tom as he went into the kitchens. 'Rayn' just sat on the stool and looked around. He carefully noted that the whole room was buzzing with noise and gossip. Letting his suppressed Slytherin side take over, Rayn gathered that there had been some Death Eaters captured and put on trial. He hid a smirk when he heard that Crabbe, Goyle and the LeStranges had been found tied up and Stunned in the Ministry of Magic earlier that morning in full Death Eater gear.

'Wonder who did that?' thought Harry as he saw his meal coming towards him. "Here ya go Rayn," said Tom cheerfully as he put the plate in front of Harry. "Thanks Tom," said Harry gratefully as he started eating. "What's going on anyway? I heard that some Death Eaters had been captured or something." Tom nodded as he started to clean some glasses.

"Yea, that's right. Only four Death Eaters but all part of You-Know-Who's circle," said Tom thoughtfully. "When the Aurors found them this morning, there was a note saying to check their arms and give them Veritaserum when they were put on trial."

"Was it signed?" asked Harry curiously as he chewed on his jam smothered toast. Tom nodded again, albeit hesitantly. "It said only the name 'Dark'," said Tom with troubled eyes. "I heard that all the Death Eaters could say was 'Dark…all Dark, too powerful…' in a fearful way. That's the only coherent speech anyone had heard them say, even Bellatrix!" Harry looked at Tom with wide eyes. "Unbelievable," muttered Harry as he quickly finished the rest of his meal with a small amount for Hedwig and headed up to his room after leaving some money to pay for the meal on the counter.

Harry hurried up to his room and left the remainders of his breakfast on the small table by the window before grabbing his money pouch and left the room again to go into Diagon Ally. Tapping the bricks on the wall Harry pulled up his hood and went straight for Gringotts, making no stops along the way. Even to look around the Quidditch shop.

As Harry went pass the great doors of Gringotts, he went straight for the nearest available goblin at the counter. He was surprised, however, to see Griphook at the counter. "Good morning Griphook said Harry as he went up to him. Griphook's head snapped up and he stared at Harry in surprise. "Good morning Mr……?" queried Griphook. Harry gave him a small smile.

"Potter, Harry Potter," whispered Harry to the goblin. And he pushed up his bandana a little to reveal his famous scar. Griphook stared hard at Harry before nodding. "What can I do for you today sir?" asked Griphook politely. "I came to look at all my finances and to have a look at my parents' and godfather's wills." Replied Harry. Griphook nodded. "Very well then sir," said Griphook. "If you will follow me."

Griphook lead Harry through many doors until they stopped at a rather large, black door that Griphook opened. "Mr Potter," said Griphook as he held the door open. "Thank you Griphook," murmured Harry with a nod as he went in with Griphook closing the door behind him. "Please wait here Mr Potter," said Griphook respectively. "I have to get someone." Harry nodded in response. "Of course Griphook," said Harry as Griphook left him to his own company. Harry took off the hood since he didn't have to hide when he was in a private room.

A few moments passed until Griphook came back again and this time in the company of another goblin. "Good morning Mr Potter, I am Ragnok, the Head of Gringotts," said the goblin. Harry's eyes widened. "Is there something wrong with my account sir?" asked Harry worriedly. Ragnok shook his head. "No, no, nothing like that, it is just that we had expected you four years ago," said Ragnok.

Harry frowned. "Really? Why?" asked Harry in confusion. "You were supposed to be here to read your parents will and to take the mantle as Lord Potter but you never came even though we sent you a notice every year." Replied Ragnok. Harry frowned again when a thought occurred to him.

"Was one Albus Dumbledore the one to mind my accounts?" asked Harry neutrally as he kept his vengeful thoughts and claims of retribution for later. Ragnok sneered at the mention of Dumbledore. "Yes he was," scowled Ragnok scathingly. "He continually tried to control your vaults with the faltering excuse that he is your magical guardian when you have not appointed him so, and has been concurringly breaking Gringotts laws."

Harry's eyes lit up and a cold smirk settled on his face. "If that's the case, who is your best lawyer?" asked Harry as he started to put a quick plan together allowing plenty of flexibility should any unforeseen incidents occur. Ragnok and Griphook grinned evilly. "What do have planned Mr Potter?" asked Ragnok in anticipation. Harry's smirk merely grew as he beckoned them closer. "Best to make to yourselves comfortable sirs," said Harry calmly despite the gleam in his eyes. "It's going to take a while."

To be continued………

Ah ha ha ha ha ha ha ha. I know you all hate me for leaving a cliff hanger but I had too much for a single chappie so I decided to make them smaller for your enjoyment. Hope you give a review. See ya!


	3. Chapter 3

I'm so happy T-T. I got thirteen reviews in only three days. And with my first story too! Anyways, I hope you enjoy this next instalment of 'Meet the Count' and if there's any more people who want to read Psoh/HP crossovers, my other story, 'Raised by a Kami' is on. The real one now, not another mistake I made.

_Disclaimer- _I do not in any circumstances own Petshop of Horrors or Harry Potter 'cause if I did their world would be in utter chaos that is not done by anyone from the magical world, only by my friends and me.

Chapter Three

Harry stood up and shook Ragnok's and Griphook's hands over the table as they finished off the minor touches to their plan. It had taken a short time to come up with it and add some final touches to it, but it was finally done along with plenty of space for improvements and back-up plans should anything go wrong in the future. The rest of the time had been to read the wills of his parents and Sirius. He was now Lord Potter-Black due to the fact that Sirius had named him his heir and the unknown relation between the Potter and Black families with the marriage of Alexander Potter and Rose Black in 1549 when the families had been at least tolerant of each other.

"Is there anything else we could do for you today Mr Potter?" asked Ragnok after they drank the tea that was placed there during their plot… er, planning, yes, planning. Harry thought deeply before shaking his. "I would just like to withdraw some money from my trust vault before I look through any of my other vaults," said Harry finally. "I think I'll leave them for when I don't have to do so much shopping." Harry grimaced at the thought of that. Ragnok and Griphook merely grinned which looked like smirks in Harry's eyes but he internally shrugged.

Griphook nodded. "Very well Mr Potter," said Griphook. "I shall escort you to your vault if you do not mind." Harry merely shook his head again and bowed slightly to Ragnok. "Good day Ragnok and may the Gods grant you gold." Said Harry respectfully. Ragnok nodded in acceptance and replied in kind to Harry before Harry left, following Griphook. After Griphook took Harry to his trust vault, they were back in the main hall of the great, white bank. "I hope to do business with you again sir," said Griphook with a small bow. Harry merely nodded back. "Same here Griphook," replied Harry. "Good day." Harry placed a Glamour Charm on and gave himself an Asian appearance so that no one would notice him. Harry thanked Sirius for placing those emancipation papers with his will before he stepped out.

Harry then went off shopping in the Wizarding World. Leaving the Muggle World for tomorrow when he had to meet the mysterious 'D'. He first went to Flourish and Blotts and bought books on Defense, Transfiguration, the process on becoming an Animagus, Potions and many others that he thought would help him train.

When he came to the counter the cashier nearly fainted from shock at the amount of books that he wanted to buy. Harry then went to Madame Malkin's and bought himself a whole new wardrobe, the Potions store to restock and buy some other ingredients. When Harry finally finished and was near Knockturn Alley, he had left a trail of happy businesses.

Harry stared at the mouth of the alleyway before pulling his hood up and went in. The usual residents and con men of Knockturn Alley stayed well away from Harry as when he walked, it was with confidence and dangerous air. His cloak fluttered at its' edges giving Harry the look of Death or a more humanoid and solid Dementor.

He went straight for the store that he had landed in in his second year. Harry looked up and saw the dirt encrusted sign swinging slightly in the near non-existent breeze. 'Bourgin and Bourkes' was what the sign said faintly amid the dirt and grime. Harry pushed the door and it opened on creaking hinges. A bell jingled when the door opened, alerting one of the owners to a customer.

A man came from the back and nearly wet himself when he thought he saw Death on his doorstep. "Good evening Mr Bourgin," said Harry softly but with a faint trace of threat. "G-good evening sir," stuttered Bourgin slightly. "What may I do for you today?" Harry tilted his head slightly. "I heard that you make custom wands for people at the right price," said Harry coolly as he silently went up to the counter. 'Those years at the Dursleys' was actually useful,' mused Harry as he saw Bourgin pale drastically when he thought Harry was gliding when he was actually walking very softly and quickly.

"This way please," said Bourgin as he led Harry to the back of the shop. Harry followed him dutifully and silently. When they reached a dead end, Bourgin took out a set of keys and stated to sort them. Sweating in fear as the unknown entity kept silent. He couldn't even hear it breathing.

Harry smirked in amusement from under his hood and watched with a raised eyebrow when Bourgin finally found the right key and the dead end turned into a door. He held open the door for Harry who went in without a word as Bourgin followed him in, shutting the door along.

Bourgin then waved his hand around the room. "Please look around," said Bourgin. "If you feel a pull in your magic then pick the object up and place it on the bench behind you please." Harry nodded as he looked around the room. There were three shelves that had different objects on them. The first had blocks of wood on it, the second had parts from different creatures and the third had different types of precious and semi-precious stones on the shelves.

Weaving in and out of the shelves, Harry felt a pull from several different objects. He went over to the blocks of wood and picked two different types. One was a deep red colour and the other was black with a silvery tint. They were rose wood and, strangely enough, drow wood, the wood of the Dark Elves. He placed those on the bench before heading towards the second shelf.

The first pull lead him towards a rather familiar fang. He picked it up and ignored Bourgin's gasp of surprise before going towards a black feather. Basilisk fang and the tail feather of a Dark phoenix. He placed those with the blocks of wood. The last and final pull lead him towards a black stone that looked like an opal but was a darker shade. Harry looked at the label under it. _Australian Black Opal, mined from the base of Uluru._

He took the last item to the bench and placed it down gently. Harry then looked up at Bourgin and raised an eyebrow. "Do you have a knife?" asked Harry. "A clean one, mind you, and a vial." Bourgin nodded shakily and pulled out a small athame and placed a Disinfectant Charm on the blade. He also took out a small vial and gave both to Harry.

Harry placed the vial down and held out his hand. Using the athame, he made a small cut on his finger and placed the blood in the vial. When Harry deemed that there was enough blood, he cleaned the blade and gave it back to Bourgin. "Make the wand with my blood in it understood?" whispered Harry as he made eye contact with Bourgin who shivered at the unsaid threat in his eyes. Bourgin nodded and set out to make the wand under Harry's supervision. Harry healed the small cut on his finger as he watched Bourgin in interest.

Bourgin fused the two pieces of wood together with the fang and feather in between the woods. The half-made wand was then placed in a small circle with complicated runes and patterns on it. There was a small flash and the object resembled a wand now. All it needed now was the vial of blood to be absorbed by the unfinished wand and then the black opal could be placed in the wand as an imprint since the opal would be partially absorbed.

When Bourgin finished, he handed the master piece to Harry. "Thirteen inches, rose and drow wood with the fang of a Basilisk and the tail feather of a Dark Phoenix as the core and a Black Opal core stone," said Bourgin with a sense of pride, knowing that this was the most powerful wand he had ever made.

Harry held it and felt a surge of power go through him. Giving it a wave, silvery black sparks came out and formed itself into the image of a Dark Phoenix wreathed in black flames before disappearing. Harry fell silent before turning to Bourgin. "How much?" asked Harry softly with a slight hiss. Bourgin gulped visibly. "Eight galleons sir," replied Bourgin shakily. Harry took out the money from his money pouch and gave it to Bourgin before leaving the store through the same way he came in. He pocketed his new wand and left.

After stepping out of the store, Harry decided to explore the rest of Knockturn Alley. He didn't even go three metres when he noticed a pet shop just ahead of him. Curious, Harry went in and he absently noted that he would get a friend for Hedwig to talk to. Going into the store, he saw that the store keeper was trying to, unsuccessfully, place an Asian dragon into a small cage.

It hissed dangerously as Harry stared at it. It was beautiful. It had shimmering sapphire scales mixed in with a jade green tint and opal sheen. Its' claws were an ivory white and its' mane was a deep navy blue that nearly resembled black. The eyes of the dragon were an ice blue that was narrowed at the shop keeper. Its snake-like body was curled as its long whiskers moved in the air. It hissed menacingly at the shop keeper again. Harry was surprised to be able to hear it speak Parseltongue. Or a close version of it.

"_Foolish mortal," _hissed the dragon as its lips curled. The sound of the dragon's voice gave way that 'it' was a 'he'. _"Do not attempt to make me do something that **you **will regret me ever doing." _The keeper growled and pulled out a whip. Without knowing, Harry had swiftly darted towards the shop keeper and grabbed his wrist. His hand jerked to a stop as the keeper was about to crack the whip onto the dragon. The keeper turned to shout at the person who had stopped him, only to shut his mouth abruptly when he saw a Dementor-look-a-like holding onto his wrist.

"It's not right to harm such a beautiful creature, you know," whispered Harry softly as he increased the pressure on the man's wrist. The dragon gave him a piercing look with its ice blue eyes. The man winced in pain as his complexion became pale. "But if you wish to be rid of the dragon, I shall buy it off you." Both the dragon and the shop keeper looked at him strangely.

The shop keeper wanted to keep the dragon, but since this person offered to buy it, he'll sell it to him. Especially since he didn't know if this person would kill him if he harmed the dragon. _ "Foolish mortal," _hissed the dragon again. _"What makes you so sure that I would not escape immediately afterwards?" _

"_Maybe the fact that I can speak and hear you?" _replied Harry in Parseltongue, nearly making the shop keeper faint in terror. The dragon perked up. _"A speaker," _said the dragon with approval. _"I have met other speakers over the years back in Ancient China but I have never met one from this part of the world." _

"_Well, I am honoured to be the first you have spoken to in Europe," _replied Harry respectfully as he gave the dragon a small bow. _"You are very polite for one so young in, but you are older than you are in the worldly sense," _said the dragon wisely. He tilted his head before nodding. _"Very well young one, you may purchase me and you have my word that I will not escape." _ Harry merely nodded mutely in reply before turning his head slightly to glance at the shop keeper.

"How much for him?" asked Harry neutrally. The shop keeper shivered slightly. "H-hundred g-galleons," squeaked the man as he leaned back slightly. Harry nodded minutely as he pulled out his money pouch and place exactly a hundred galleons on the counter. _"Do you have a smaller form?" _asked Harry to the dragon. _"I don't fancy having the Ministry chasing after me just for having a dragon as a companion." _He nodded and turned into the snake version of himself. He slid over to Harry and climbed up his outstretched arm. "Good day to you sir," murmured Harry as the dragon draped himself over his shoulders.

He then turned and left. When he got out of the store he looked up and noticed that it was noon now and he still hadn't had lunch. _"What is your name?" _asked Harry softly to the dragon turned snake. _"My name is Kai Lang, young one, what is yours?" _asked Kai as he stared at a hag that was trying to, unsteathily, steal from Harry. _"My name is Harry Potter, Kai Long," _replied Harry as he neared the entrance to Knockturn Alley. _"Call me Kai please," _replied Kai as they were back into Diagon Alley. "Now, time for something to eat," murmured Harry as his stomach rumbled. Kai chuckled slightly as they went into the Leaky Cauldron to eat.

To be continued……

Another chappie finished. - I'm so happy. Hopefully I'll have the nxt chappie installed soon. Until then, ja ne.


	4. Chapter 4

Another chapter to add to the ever growing pile of chaps I have for 'Meet the Count'. I'm so happy T.T. sniff sniff

_Disclaimer- _I do not in any circumstances own Petshop of Horrors or Harry Potter 'cause if I did their world would be in utter chaos that is not done by anyone from the magical world, only by my friends and me.

"………" talking

'………' thoughts

"………" _Parseltongue_

Chapter Four

When Harry opened the door to his room after a wonderful lunch, he saw that Hedwig had come back. Smiling at his ever faithful owl, he pulled out some of his remaining lunch and gave it to her. He placed it in front of her and took the letter off to allow her to eat in peace.

Harry then sat on the chair and Kai slid off him to study his other companion. Hedwig stooped eating long enough to stare at him for a while. She nodded her head as if to approve of him before eating again. Kai blinked before giving a snake-like shrug and curled up in the nearest patch of sun at the windowsill.

He opened the letter and read it eagerly.

_Dear Mr Potter,_

_I will be happy to have you come to my shop tomorrow at 2 o'clock. And if you do not mind, I would like it if you also brought all your belongings with you. The property that I have located for you is close to Chinatown and can be bought tomorrow in private. Until then, you may stay with me in my pet-shop. Chinatown itself is three blocks south of where you are and four blocks east. If you get lost, Hedwig will be able to lead you the rest of the way. Until our meeting Mr Potter. _

_Sincerely, D_

Harry blinked when he finished the letter. 'This guy's fast!' thought Harry as he pulled out his shopping and started to sort them into categories. After he finally finished he pulled out the book, _The Guide to Finding Your Inner Creature_ by _Madeline Martin. _Harry read the book into the night, taking breaks only for dinner and to go to the bathroom to relieve himself and to brush his teeth before reading again until 9 at night.

The next morning found Harry leaving the Leaky Cauldron with a large tip for Tom as a thank you for letting him stay at the Leaky Cauldron despite the rather insistent protest of the inn keeper. He then followed the directions in the letter that D had sent back to him, looking around at the possible purchases that he might need. He had let Hedwig out to fly ahead of him and Kai was concealed under the sleeve of his jacket on his right arm.

The time flew by as Harry went sight-seeing around London before reaching Chinatown. Looking at his watch, Harry saw that he still had at least three hours before he had to meet D at his store. Looking up, he saw that Hedwig had landed on the roof top of a nearby store.

He then decided to look around Chinatown and have lunch there since he had never had Asian food before. Harry went around Chinatown with curiosity and wonder at all the different things sold there.

He even ended up buying an emerald green cheongsam with emerald pants, a loose forest green vest with golden frog buttons and emerald slippers from a small shop owned by an old Chinese couple. He looked around and saw a small vendor selling what looked like some sort of steamed food wrapped up in what looked like banana leaves.

Curious, Harry asked the vendor, an Asian man with black hair and black/brown eyes, what it was. The man smiled at the curious, polite British teen. "It is called 'sticky rice', in English I believe," he said in heavily accented English. "You can fill it with many different types of ingredients and it tastes best with a little soy sauce."

"Really Sir?" asked Harry curiously. "Which ones do you have here?" Harry took out his wallet that he kept when Dudley decided that it was too old when he had only just gotten it three weeks ago. "There is beef, chicken, red bean and pork," replied the man as he watched Harry closely.

Harry gave him a small smile as he took out some notes. "I'll have one with some with pork please," said Harry politely. The man nodded and placed them in a plastic bag for him. "That will be $3.50 please." Harry handed him the exact amount of money before leaving with a smile and a wave.

The man continued to look at him before smirking slightly. "Good luck kid," said the man in perfect English. "Your gonna need it when you go back." There was a flicker and emerald green eyes appeared for a split second before becoming the usual black/brown of native Asians. Then, he disappeared without anyone noticing his absence.

It was now 2 o'clock and Harry was walking down the stairs to the doors of the petshop. Hedwig flew down and perched on his shoulder as he reached the door and opened it. The scent of sweet smelling incense blew open and left Harry thinking of cakes and sweets.

A man came out of from a large double door. "Welcome to Count D's petshop," said the man with a charming smile. "Where your dreams and desires can be found behind every door. How may I help you today?" Harry blinked as he stared at the seemingly fragile man.

"Good evening sir," said Harry politely. "I am Harry Potter and you sent me a letter saying something about a residence nearby that I could buy?" The man smile grew slightly. "Ah yes, Mr Potter," said D. "Would you join me in the back for tea?"

Harry blinked before nodding. "Thank you," replied Harry politely. Harry followed D into the tea room and sat on the couch. The coffee in front of him was laden with sweets, cakes, chocolates and a small pitcher of sugar. Hedwig hopped off his shoulder and perched on the back of the couch. "I hope you don't mind having oolong tea Mr Potter," said D as he moved towards the small kitchen to get the tea set and some hot water. "Not at all sir," said Harry as he looked around him in wonder.

There were animals all over the place. Cats, dogs, birds and many others were perched every where. Harry then noticed a familiar python on the armrest when he turned his head to the left. _"Hello again," _hissed the python as he raised his head. _"Hello nice to see you again," _replied Harry quietly as he lifted his left arm to allow the python to climb on.

"_What's your name?" _asked the python as he climbed the proffered arm. _"I forgot to ask you that five years ago." _Harry started to stroke the python on the head. _"My name is Harry Potter, you are?" _asked Harry as the python hissed in pleasure. _"I am called Alex, Harry," _replied Alex as he wound himself around Harry's shoulders. _"So how has life been treating you so far Harry?" _asked Alex. They continued to talk and Harry didn't notice that D had come back until he had placed the steaming pot of tea and two China cups on the table. D sat on the other couch opposite of Harry calmly.

D smiled at the startled look that Harry gave him. "Not to worry Mr Potter," said D as he poured some tea into the tea cup. "I have a friend who can speak to snakes as well. A very polite and cheerful person despite his past." Harry looked at D with his piercing emerald gaze before deciding that he wasn't lying.

"Tea?" said D with a smile as he glanced at Harry. "Yes please," replied Harry as he accepted the cup. D poured himself a cup and pulled out an envelope. "This is for you Mr Potter," said D after Harry took a sip of the sugary tea. "When I told my friend that I would be having a Parseltongue in my shop, he thought that it would be alright if he gave you some information on where to find some books on Parsel spells created by Salazar Slytherin himself. And he also said that you should open it when you think it is right."

He stared wide-eyed at the letter before placing it carefully into his pocket. He looked at D in curiosity. "Sir," began Harry. "Please," said D with a smile. "Call me Count or D. Even though my grandfather was the last to hold that title." Harry nodded slowly. "Count, where is the residence that you told me about?" asked Harry as he took another sip of his tea. Alex then decided to get off Harry's arm and went off in search for his other reptilian friends.

D gave him an even more mysterious smile than before. "Why Mr Potter," murmured D as he put down his cup and a pitch black wolf with piercing emerald eyes appeared from behind the couch. A dark blue snake with an emerald tint and opal sheen around its neck. Harry suddenly felt a little light-headed. "The residence is the pet-shop."

Harry stared at D whose smile never wavered. "Read the letter when you get there Mr Potter," said D in a monotone voice. "All will be answered then. You are being given a chance to be free."

Suddenly the wolf at D's feet blurred slightly and changed. In its place stood a man dressed in dark, cool colours with piercing emerald eyes. A snake around his shoulders. Harry eyes then widened in realisation. "Remember, do _not _change anything Harry," said the man. As the world started to blur, one last thought went through his head. 'That's me…' thought Harry before the world went black.

D and the man watched as the space around Harry blurred together before contracting then it disappeared with a small 'pop!'. Hedwig stared at the area with slightly widened eyes. "D?" said Hedwig with a slightly worried tone. D smiled at Hedwig. "Not to worry Hedwig," murmured D as the man sat down gracefully onto the couch. "Harry is safe."

The man nodded. "It is me you're talking about after all," commented the man as he took the cup on the other side. D glanced at Harry in amusement. "Of course Harry-kun," said D, his voice and eyes full of mirth. "Or should I say 'Yami'?" Dark smiled at D as Kai slid down to greet Hedwig after thirteen years of separation.

"You know that 'Harry' had already left and that I am now 'Dark' or 'Yami' as you keep insisting on calling me," retorted Dark as he sipped the tea. D stared at the now confidant young man. Well, not exactly young since he was now in his late twenties. "Are you still going to go back to Hogwarts?" asked D as he ate a piece of chocolate with a caramel centre. Dark nodded as he drained the last of his tea and sighed happily.

"If not to cause a little chaos, then to at least give them a little look at their 'Saviour' before leaving when I kill Voldemort and discredit Dumbledore," said Dark as he poured himself some more tea. D nodded. "Have fun then," was all D said as Dark grinned. "Of course," replied Dark.

Outside the store, the streets were alive with people. And beyond that, the Order of the Phoenix was frantically looking for the 'Boy-Who-Lived'. Not knowing that they were going to finally receive the price of their betrayal…

To be continued...

finally! another chappie of 'Meet the Count' is finished. but what will happen to the Turkeys later on? that will be answered in the nxt installment of 'Meet the Count'.until then, ja ne minna-san!


	5. Chapter 5

These are the only words of advice I'll ever give the lot of you. Never piss off life or time; it'll always come back ta bite ya in the ass.

_Disclaimer- _I do not in any circumstances own Petshop of Horrors or Harry Potter 'cause if I did their world would be in utter chaos that is not done by anyone from the magical world, only by my friends and me.

"………" talking

'………' thoughts

"………" _Parseltongue_

Chapter Five

It was a dark night. To anyone that had looked out of their window, they would have seen seven shadows with masks that glowed in the moon light, come towards a small house with the lights still on. Inside were a sleeping couple that had fallen asleep on each other after the movie they had watched had finished and the television was currently off. The Death Eaters gathered around the door, never noticing the glowing green eyes that never left their figures.

The Death Eater nearest to the door raised their wand and whispered a spell. A jet of red light hit the door, and the Death Eaters waited in anticipation for the loud noise to startle the couple, only it didn't come. Instead, the red light stopped just centimetres in front of the door before shooting back to its caster.

The Death Eater flew through the air and landed a good hundred metres away from his original position. The other Death Eaters stared in shock at what had happened, not noticing the Anti-Apparation Wards being placed onto the surrounding area. Then, a small dome of darkness surrounded them all, only allowing the Death Eaters see each other and nothing more.

A sudden chuckle brought them out of their stupor as the huddled closer together, back-to-back. A voice was then heard throughout the expansion of darkness, filled with sadistic amusement. "Very clever," said the voice with some approval. "You go back-to-back to defend each other, but you seem to have left a small opening. Too bad." Those last words were spoken with a child-like innocence and sincere regret that they didn't notice the person standing in the centre of the circle that they had made.

"Shame it ain't going to last longer," said the person as he sighed in disappointment causing the Death Eaters to jump and spin with their wands out, only to see each other. "My, my, my, aren't you all jumpy?" The Death Eaters all turned to see the man sitting in mid-air calmly and boredly as he looked at them with emerald green eyes. He wore all black, black leather pants, black skivvy and a black trench coat with black boots that had two silver buckles on either side and just reached his knees. His pale skin and black hair made him look like Death incarnate; his scythe also didn't help matters at all.

He smiled at them cheerfully. "Good evening ladies and gentlemen," he chirped despite the heavy atmosphere. "I will be your torturer for today; sadly, your present business will have to be concluded at another time. And if any of you are wondering who I am, well," A sinister smile spread across his face as his eyes darkened to a deep forest green. "I am Dark."

And with that, the peaceful little street never heard the screams of terror and pain from the dome of shadows that stood just a few metres in front them.

D sat in the tea room as he waited for Yami to come back from his 'walk'. Totetsu, or T-chan as he was more commonly called, waited with him, hoping that his friend had brought him some fresh meat for him. The other animals also waited for the one who had helped the most when the Count was busy with customers. D sipped his tea calmly as T-chan slept with his head on his arms. The door creaked open and D knew that it was him.

D looked up and smiled as T-chan woke up to the smell of fresh meat. "Welcome back Yami-kun," said D as Dark came from the open door with a waterproof sack over his shoulder. Dark gave D a grin which grew wider when T-chan attempted to tackle him, to the amusement of the other animals, D and Dark. "Slow down, Tetsu," said Dark in a joking voice. The other more carnivorous animals came nearer to them. "If you guys wanna eat, then maybe we should move to a more private room? You don't want the little kiddies getting nightmares from your eating habits do ya?"

T-chan grumbled but nodded in agreement before Dark gave him the large sack and he dashed off with it, leaving a small group of annoyed predators chasing after him. Dark chuckled as he sat on the couch opposite D and took the proffered cup of tea without the sugar. "How many did you leave at the Ministry this time Yami-kun?" asked D as he took a bite of chocolate mousse cake with strawberries. He took a sip of his tea before answering. "Only four," was the indifferent reply. "The other three are being eaten now." D nodded as he studied Dark as he calmly sat on the couch with everyone else around him chatting normally. The last thirteen years had helped Dark mould himself into what he is today and what will become of the future.

D then stood up and smiled at everyone. "Time for bed," said D as he ushered all the younger animals to bed with the help of the older ones. When all the animals except Dark and D had gone to bed, D looked back at Dark. "You better go to bed too Yami-kun," said D as Dark looked up, his fringe hiding his left eye making his right shine like true emeralds. "After all, you have to prepare for your return to the Wizarding World." At this, both smirk before Dark drained his tea and stood up. "'Kay then," said Dark as he stood up and stretched. "Time for bed before planning the rest of my revenge." Chuckling darkly, Dark went to the back as D watched him with a creepy smile on his face. "May you get your wishes granted Yami-kun," whispered D as he turned to his own rooms to go to sleep.

It was the first of September. The Order was on the platform looking for Harry fruitlessly. Ron and Hermione were already on the train in their usual compartment waiting for Harry to come in as usual through the sliding door, with his usual expression of relief to be away from the Dursleys for another year. Unfortunately for all of them, Harry was already on the train. Just not in his usual compartment, acting like his usual self. Instead, he was in the last compartment of the train, wearing all black like his normal self but looking like his old self at sixteen. Around him were four snakes.

Nema, a Brazilian Rainbow Boa with beautiful rich red scales, black markings and rainbow sheen, had placed himself around Harry's shoulders as he sat near the window. Li Tao, a Mandarin Ratsnake with greyish silver scales, and black and gold markings, had wound herself around Harry's left bicep and was currently watching in amusement at all the Order members on the platform trying to refrain from running like lost chickens. Limbo, the Jararaca (or lancehead as his species is more commonly known) with dark grey scales with white marks, and Kai were curled up on the seat opposite, basking in what little sunshine that they could get from the British sun.

Hedwig was sleeping on the baggage rack with her head under her wing as they all waited patiently for the train to leave the station. A strong locking charm had been placed on the door so no one could open it, lest they annoy any of Harry's friends from the pet-shop or his own 'snake' with the compartment door blind down and a masking spell on the window. Harry was reading a priceless book on Parsel-spells by Salazar Slytherin which was, of course, written in Parseltongue that he had gotten so many years ago in America at a flea market of all places.

Another five minutes passed when the train finally moved. Li Tao and Nema laughed as the Order members gave up the search and walked out of the station dejectedly causing Harry to smile slightly in amusement at theirs. Limbo woke up from his comfort and stared at Nema and Li Tao. Now there was a man with grey eyes, black hair with grey flecks and lightly tanned skin. He wore a priest-like outfit in black with white borders and dark grey, nearly black, slacks and black ankle-length boots. Perched on his nose was pair of oval glasses with a thin silver frame.

"You think you two can be a little quieter?" said softly Limbo in an American accent. "Kai and I were trying to get some of this weak British sun you know." Li Tao was then also replaced by a Chinese woman, with pitch black eyes and hair, in a greyish-silver Chinese dress that had black circles with a yellowish-gold spot in middle, in a pattern on her dress. Nema had changed into a young man with what looked like an ochre red leather vest, black leather pants with black knee high boots and an ochre and black choker.

They both smiled at him sheepishly from their positions around Harry. "Sorry Limbo," said Li Tao with a slight Chinese accent. "Yeah, sorry Limbo," repeated Nema with a grin. "You too, Kai." Kai opened an ice eye lazily and merely gave an 'hnn' sound to them all before going back to his sunbathing. He now looked like a young Chinese man with deep blue, nearly black, hair and ice blue eyes. Kai was wearing a sea green sleeveless cheongsam with embroidered dragons on it and a white under shirt and sea green sash and slippers. All four reptiles had scales on some parts of their body but Kai was the only one with pectoral fin-like ears and sharp claws on the end of each thumb and finger.

Nema pouted since Kai just ignored him after he had kindly apologised, causing Harry and Li Tao to break out into snickers as Limbo merely smiled with his eyes closed. The rest of the trip was peaceful, only interrupted by the trolley lady and the few arguments that Li Tao and Nema had over some meat that Harry had with them. The sky darkened as the day neared its end, the train getting closer and closer to Hogwarts with each and every minute.

Soon enough the train was stopping at the station and Harry was ready to get off with Kai, Nema, Li Tao and Limbo in various positions on his body. Harry was the first one off the train and headed to the first carriage he could get. As he got in, he immediately tried to shut the door only to have it stopped in mid-motion by a pale hand. The door was forced open by the owner of the hand to reveal Draco Malfoy who jumped in before slamming the door with all his might and placing several locking and silencing charms on said door.

Harry raised an eyebrow in amusement as he caught the scent of a girl and could hear the faint sound of a high pitched voice crying 'Drakie-poo' for the whole world to hear. He doubted that he would have heard anything had it not been for his enhanced senses due to his prolonged existence in his Animagus form and that fact that he had been living in the pet-shop for so long.

Draco sighed in visible relief as Harry watched him calmly. Nema then decided to poke his head out of Harry's right sleeve and looked at Draco curiously. Harry stroked Nema's head as the snake hissed in pleasure causing Draco to stiffen and look up slowly. His own grey eyes met the amused ones of Harry as the other three snakes decided to poke their own heads out of the various spots they had hidden themselves in. Kai appeared from Harry's neck as he let loose the invisibility spell, Li Tao from his left sleeve and Limbo from Harry's pocket.

Harry smiled slightly as he waved an arm lazily towards the door. "Escaping from the screaming banshee?" asked Harry as they watched the impact of Pansy's fists on the carriage door. The four snakes stared at the door and pictured the female behind the poor beaten wooden door as they heard the annoyed sounds of the Threstrals. Draco nodded slightly as Harry sighed. He leaned towards Draco and rapped on the wood behind him. "Take us to the school, please," said Harry clearly enough for the Threstrals to hear. Draco looked at him as if he was crazy before the carriage moved and he figured out that he had probably spoken to the skeletal creatures that were pulling the carriage.

The entire trip was enveloped in silence as Harry looked out of the small window while the snakes around him hissed soothingly and recommended some pranks that they could pull at the school along with getting the help of some of the more aware ghosts. Draco studied him with guarded eyes as he watched the snakes move slowly. "How come you're not with Weasley and Granger?"

Harry looked at him with a perfectly blank face as his hair fell onto his face and covered his eyes slightly. Silence followed this question and it wasn't answered until the carriage had stopped in front of the school. "No one said I had to be with them twenty-four/seven now did they?" He opened the door and went out with Kai, Nema, Li Tao and Limbo going back to their hiding positions. In their wake, they left a pondering and curious Draco.

As Harry climbed up the stairs, he smirked slightly as his hair covered his left eye causing his other eye to glint in a menacing manner. _"Let the gamesss begin," _hissed Harry as he walked through the doors of Hogwarts with Kai, Nema, Li Tao and Limbo all agreeing/cheering in agreement or excitement.

To be continued…

Yatta! Another chappie to add to 'Meet the Count'! I'm so happy T.T Hopefully you'll all enjoy this chappie as much as you've enjoyed the others. Until nxt time, ja ne!


	6. Chapter 6

Reality sux. Life is a void. And because of that, we always feel lyk we are in a dream for most of our lives.

_Disclaimer- _I do not in any circumstances own Petshop of Horrors or Harry Potter 'cause if I did their world would be in utter chaos that is not done by anyone from the magical world, only by my friends and me.

"………" talking

'………' thoughts

"………" _Parseltongue_

/……/ mental talk

Chapter Six

Harry hid in the shadows of the doors to the Great Hall as he watched the rest of the students, except the new first years; walk into the Great Hall, chatting happily with their own friends as they told each other about their holidays. He noticed Ron and Hermione looking for him amongst the crowd, causing him to snort softly in contempt as Kai hissed slightly and nudged his cheek. Harry sighed and rubbed the scales under Kai's chin when he caught a strange, yet familiar, scent. Sniffing lightly, like the wolf he was, Harry grinned after analysing the scent. It smelt faintly of another wolf but not a wolf and had a pine and citrus hint to it. It was Remus.

The shadows around him flickered as the other students took no notice; thinking that it was only a trick of the light, causing Harry to curse them for their slowness in his own mind. _'Can they get any slower!' _screamed out Harry in frustration in his mind. _'I've met sloths faster than them!' _Harry tapped his foot as he leaned on the wall; the shadows silencing whatever noise that his feet would make during his impatience at the other students. When they finally streamed in, and Ron and Hermione had given up trying to find him, he swept through the doors with the rest of the stragglers and sat near the end of the Gryffindor table, hidden among the other years who were slightly shocked that the Harry Potter would sit with them instead of his friends.

Harry merely smiled at them disarmingly, as the McGonagall led in the new first years to be Sorted. Harry listened to the Sorting Hat sing as he mentally gave Kai instructions to go to Remus and Severus to tell them to meet him in the Room of Requirements ten minutes after curfew. He clapped automatically as the new Gryffindors came to sit on their table as Kai slid down discreetly and went to Remus who smelt the scent of a dragon. Remus felt something touch his leg and a voice telling him Harry's message. / Meet Harry in the Room of Requirements ten minutes after curfew, behind the portrait of Barnabas the Barmy on the seventh floor/ said the voice. He gave Kai a mental nod as Kai left and went to Severus. He repeated the same gestures and message to the potions master, who also nodded, before he left to go back to Harry. When the Sorting had finished, four Gryffindors from fourth year looked at him for an explanation as to why he was sitting with them.

"My friends just got together and I thought I'd give them some 'alone time'," explained Harry to the curious youths who nodded in understanding. A girl with black hair and ice blue eyes spoke up. "I know how you feel," she said in a strangely Australian accent. "My older brother use to go all googly eyed when he talked about his girlfriend until he finally, _finally, _asked her to marry him. It was the worst three years of my life." She shook her head in mock sadness. "I'm Kaitlin by the way," she said as she introduced herself. "Kaitlin Lin. I moved over here 'bout four years ago from Australia with my mum and step-dad." Harry blinked in surprise. "And you still haven't gotten rid of your accent?" asked Harry in surprise. Kaitlin just grinned. "Nope," she chirped. "And damn happy 'bout it. I mean no offense to you Brits or anything but you guys are a wee bit obsessive about gender roles. Apart from that, we go back to Australia during the hols."

The other people there nodded in agreement. "Yeah," said a boy with red/black hair and jade green eyes. He also had an Australian accent. "I gotta agree with sis here, you guys do have a gender role thing. I mean, we got dat back home in Australia, but not as bad as you guys. But we do have some bad stuff in our own history. Oh. I'm Alexis Lin by the way, Kaitlin's younger brother." Harry tilted his head curiously. "Really? Then maybe you guys won't mind letting me borrow some Australian history books do you?" asked Harry as the two siblings looked at each other before shrugging. "We'll owl mum an' see if she'll send it for us," said Alexis as he grabbed a pie from the plate in front of him. Harry smiled at them. "Thanks you two," he said before laughing as Alexis spat out the bite of pie he had into a napkin.

Kaitlin and the other two laughed as well when a boy with black hair and blonde streaks and honey/topaz eyes spoke. "Lemme guess," he said with an American accent as he chuckled. "It's an S'n'K pie?" Alexis nodded with a face of disgust as he drank deeply from his goblet. Harry looked at him curiously. "'S'n'K'?" echoed Harry as the boy explained. "Steak and Kidney," he said before introducing himself. "I'm Jake Corbett by the way. I moved here from America when I was nine. And this lil' blonde is Le Mai Chan from China." A girl with long black hair with blonde streaks and black eyes waved at him before whacking Jake on the head. Jake clutched his head as his eyes watered from the pain. "Maaiii," he whined as he looked at her. "Why did you hit me on the head for?" Le Mai glared at Jake causing him to let out a small squeak. "What have I told you about introducing people for them?" hissed Le Mai as she leaned into Jake causing him to lean back holding his hands open, with multiple sweatdrops. "Umm," started Jake as he racked his memories quickly. "To not do it again or you'll tell the people at the Looney Bin that I thought that I was Jesus? And I claimed to plan world domination? And I wanted to kill Tony Blair, John Howard, George W. Bush, Asama Bin Laden, Britney Spears, Joh-mmphf."

Le Mai slapped her hand onto Jake's mouth as tics appeared on her head, Kaitlin and Alexis were laughing in the background and Harry was looking on in confused amusement with Nema, Li Tao, Limbo and Kai all laughing at how angry Le Mai was. "Are they always like that?" asked Harry to Alexis and Kaitlin as they watched Le Mai lose her temper even more and start to argue with Jake who retaliated. Alexis and Kaitlin both nodded. "Unfortunately," said Kaitlin with a sigh. "But it makes for great entertainment," chirped Alexis with a happy face. "It's like your own comedy show." Kaitlin nodded with a pensive face. "I gotta agree with that."

The rest of the time was spent laughing at Jake and Le Mai and also getting to know each other more. Harry could feel the eyes of many people on him but he ignored them, only sending out shadows to monitor who was watching him. Remus glanced at him from time to time, but his gaze was that of a worried parent, which made Harry smile and think how ironic it was that he wasn't a child anymore in his own mind, yet still retain it in Remus's. Severus was also glancing at him with curiosity. Harry could see the flickers of slight masked confusion as Severus noted the differences in him. He wasn't a trained spy for nothing. He also saw the not-so discreet glares that Weasley and Granger were directing towards him. _'Don't they know the meaning of the word 'discreet'?' _grumbled Harry mentally as he moved his shadow monitor away from them. They weren't worth the extra effort.

He noticed Draco, Blaise Zabini and some other Slytherins were watching him more casually and cautiously. _'Now that,' _thought Harry with approval. _'Is discreet. Or it would have been if it weren't for the little changes that I got. Well, mostly little.' _He then looked up at the main table and saw McGonagall look at him a few times, each glance full of worried anger and disappointment. Finally, his monitor got to the last person who had their eyes on him and Harry wasn't surprised to see that it was Dumbledore. He saw the flickers of anger in his eyes as everyone else mistook them for his normal twinkle. _'Just you wait old man,' _thought Harry as he laughed at the bread roll that hit Jake on the head, compliments of Le Mai. _'You'll get your just deserts soon enough.' _

When the feast was over, Harry left the Great Hall quickly and towards Gryffindor Tower. Once he reached a safe distance away from the Hall, he hid in the shadows before shadow-walking to the portrait entrance. He came out again in a small dark niche near the portrait and looked around to see if there were any … unsavoury characters before coming out. He went up to the Fat Lady's portrait, which gave him a deep curtsey. "Good evening my Lord," she said with a smile. Harry returned it. "Good evening Josephine," murmured Harry. "It's good to be back. I hope you don't mind if I go in without the password tonight, I have to get away from Granger and Weasley before they question me about my whereabouts during the summer holidays." The Fat Lady nodded in sympathetic understanding before swinging the door open. "The password is 'Bludgers' my Lord," said the Fat Lady as Harry climbed through the hole. "Thank you Josephine," replied Harry back.

When Harry finally reached the Common Room, he went up to the sixth years' boys' dormitory and claimed the bed nearest to the window. He sat on his bed and let all four of his snakes out onto the bed and shut the curtains tight with a strong shielding, silencing and locking charm around the bed. He crossed his legs as the four snakes arranged themselves into a semi-circle around him. He let down the glamour to reveal what 'Harry' had become over the years; Dark. _"You guys know what to do right?" _asked Dark to the snakes as he pushed back a strand of hair. Nema, Limbo and Li Tao nodded as they then let Dark place a small bracelet onto their wrists which allowed them to turn invisible at will. _"Hmm," _remarked Nema in a mock thinking position, as he held his chin. _"Get into all the Common Rooms, check out who is a wee bit retarded upstairs enough to join the idiotic hypocrite of a 'Dark Lord', make sure to remember everything about the person, name, naughty hobbies, hates and all, then report back to you. Did I miss anything?" _The others laughed at Nema's joke who mock bowed where he sat, but ended up face-forward on the surface on the bed, causing their laughter to double. Even Kai cracked a smile; a very, very, very small smile, which showed how funny it was since Kai didn't exactly smile at anything or anyone. He only ever smiled at Dark when he did something that won Kai's approval. Dark chuckled as he wiped away tears of laughter. _"Guess you do know what to do Nema," _said Dark with a smile. _"But I suggest waiting until morning to infiltrate their rooms okay? We gotta go and meet Moony and Snape later anyway." _Kai's ice blue eyes flickered over to Dark. _"Then what do we do to pass the time?" _asked Kai blankly as Nema got an unholy glint in his eyes. _"Let's play poker," _said Nema as Limbo smiled and remarked. _"So you can lose all your chips again to the rest of us?" _Nema slumped as a dagger stabbed him out of no where. _"Who will then lose it to Limbo, Kai and Dark?" _asked Li Tao looking up innocently as Nema slumped with even more daggers. _"Who'll then lose all their chips to Dark, who always wins every game we play?" _continued Limbo as Nema merely groaned in defeat.

"_Damn your good luck Dark," _pouted Nema as the others laughed again and Dark smirked. _"It's just Fate's way of paying me back for all the shit I went through," _said Dark as Nema pout became even bigger._ "Why don't we improve 'The Plan' some more then?" _suggested Limbo with a cheerful smile and his eyes closed in a crescent shape. Li Tao glanced over at the smiling Limbo. _"You really need an outlet for your sadism Limbo," _muttered Li Tao as he laughed in response. So they spent the rest of the evening refining 'The Plan'. Not even noticing when Weasley came to check on 'Harry' who was 'asleep' in 'his' bed.

A shadowed figure walked quickly through the quiet halls of Hogwarts, his eyes flicking back and forth for any Prefects or patrolling teachers. He carefully, but quickly, made his way to the portrait of Barnabas the Barmy and walked back and forth on the bare wall three times. When a door appeared, he knocked on it three times. "Come in," said a quiet, muffled voice from inside. He opened the door and looked around the room as his nose was assaulted by sweet incense. It was amazingly exotic with deep, red walls and black ebony wood supports. On the floor was bamboo tatami mats that stood out against the dark colours. There were old couches with a small Chinese styled coffee table between two couches and drapes on the corners of the walls. On the coffee table was a Chinese tea set with a blue pattern of a Chinese dragon flying among the clouds against a white background; a large, steaming teapot with seven cups and a plate of assorted sweets from all over the world was placed on the table invitingly. Remus's eyes widened when he saw the chocolates and his mouth watered slightly.

"Aren't you going to sit down Moony?" asked an amused voice from behind him. Remus spun round to meet the mirthful emerald eyes of Harry who stood in the doorway of what looked like a green house filled with plants; wearing the cheongsam that he had bought in Chinatown during the summer holidays with four snakes placed on various parts of his body. Remus stared at Harry in shock before grinning. "Harry!" exclaimed Remus before walking over and pulling him into a hug. When Remus caught scent of a wolf on Harry he pulled back with worried eyes. "You haven't been bitten have you cub?" asked Remus protectively as his wolf side started to emerge by the glow of his amber eyes. Harry merely smiled and said 'no'. Remus frowned. "Then why do you smell like…" began Remus only to be interrupted by someone knocking on the door. Harry turned and told the person to come in. The door opened to reveal Snape who raised an eyebrow at Harry's choice of clothing. "Where in the world did you get that, Potter?" asked Snape bluntly. "Chinatown," replied Harry as he moved out of Remus's hug. "Would you two like to sit down? I do believe it will be a long talk."

Snape's brow rose even higher with that remark as Remus blinked but they both complied with Harry's request. As they sat down, Harry poured them some tea as Nema, Limbo, Li Tao and Kai slithered off him. "I presume that you both received Sirius's letter?" asked Harry as he blew his tea and took a sip. Their eyes snapped towards him as he berated Nema for annoying Kai; again. They both nodded curtly when Harry raised his eyes to meet theirs. An unholy look came upon Harry's face along with a wicked smirk. "Then you'll be happy to hear what I have in store for the Order, Voldemort and the school year won't you?" Interested, they both leaned in and listened to what Harry had to say; their excitement growing with each detailed explanation as it lasted for a long while.

When their talk had finished, Snape had left and it was only Remus and Harry left. They stayed in a companionable silence until Harry spoke up. "Moony," began Harry softly causing Remus to look up. Harry met his gaze with his own serious one. "I need you to do something for me when the 'Final Battle' ends." Remus sighed deeply. "What is it, cub?" asked Remus as he set down his cup. Harry sighed also. "Well…"

To be continued…

Ah hahahahahahahahahaha. Another chappie and another cliffy to keep you all in suspense and for you all to curse me for leaving wondering. Not to worry tho'. I'll update as soon as I can. But until then, ja ne.


	7. Chapter 7

If you're a girl and a guy tries to kidnap you, hit him where it hurts da most. If you're the guy kidnappin' da girl, hope ta Hell she ain't aiming for you're bits. But if you're neither, then girl, hope he'll ask ya out.

_Disclaimer- _I do not in any circumstances own Petshop of Horrors or Harry Potter 'cause if I did their world would be in utter chaos that is not done by anyone from the magical world, only by my friends and me.

"………" talking

'………' thoughts

"………" _Parseltongue_

/……/ mental talk

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Chapter Seven

Harry woke up early the next morning and stretched in a very cat-like way as he smirked in satisfaction. "What a wonderful morning," murmured Harry as he looked at the rising sun at twilight. Creating a canvas of bright colours intertwined with each other in the blue sky. "Especially after the _wonderful _gift that I delivered to the Minister last night." Looking at the digital clock on his bedside table, Harry saw that it was only four in the morning and decided to start his exercises. Brushing his teeth and getting dressed in a loose black gi, Harry swung his scythe over his shoulder and, with the Kai around his shoulders while the others were infiltrating the other houses, he jumped put of the tower window. Excitement went through Harry's body as he free-fell to the ground. Just two metres before he hit the ground, a pair of bat-like wings came out of his back as he skimmed across the ground before gaining air and gliding lazily towards the Forbidden Forest.

Flying over the treetops, Harry found a secluded clearing far from the edge of the forest and landed there. Letting Kai slide off, Harry took off the glamour and started to do some warm-ups before starting to spar with his long-time mentor. "Have you finished your warm-ups yet deshi(1)?" asked Kai as Dark looked up and shook his head. "Just three more Kai-sensei," replied Dark with a small pant as he did a few more horse kicks(2). "Okay, I'm done." Kai nodded. "Good." Was all he said as he got into a loose fighting position. Dark mimicked his movements as they stared at each other. The whole clearing was silent as the two stared each other down. It was unnatural for the forest to be this silent, even during the few stray rays of dawn. Then the wind picked up, kicking up some grains of dust and dead leaves. One particular leaf flew in between the two fighters; the minute it touched the ground was when they ran towards each other with a blinding speed that made them look like blurs to any other person in the vicinity. Their fight lasted about an hour and a half before Dark was on his back, panting, as he stared at the multi-coloured sky. "You win again sensei(1)," said Dark with a small grin. Kai merely gave Dark a small smile. "At least you last longer than you normally do deshi(2)," replied Kai calmly. "Now do your warm-ups and we'll go and explore the Forest in a greater detail. We still haven't finished your earth element control." Dark groaned before doing as Kai said. After he finished his warm-ups, he turned into his Animagus form of the San-Shippou Youkai Okami(3). Kai turned into a larger version of his snake form that was as big as an anaconda.

Dark gave Kai a wolfish grin before bounding off into the unknown that was the Forbidden Forest with Kai slithering at his heels with a sigh of resignation at the boundless energy of his apprentice. Dark trotted through the forest, sniffing on the ground as he did so; trying to identify the different types of creatures that have been on this path. As he happily wandered around, his wagging tail showing the amount of happiness, when the wind blew down a familiar scent that he only ever smelt in the stables of the petshop. When he looked up, his eyes widened when he caught sight of the creature. It was a unicorn, but not just any unicorn; it was one of the rarest ones in the world. And one that D would absolutely love to have in his shop if it would agree to stay there. It was a war unicorn. It stared at Dark with dark bottomless eyes as its pure black coat gleamed with blue highlights in the rising sun and Its silvery onyx horn sparkled as It stared into Dark's own emerald eyes.

They stayed in a stalemate for a long time as Kai hid himself underneath the bushes. Slowly, Dark bowed; with his right foreleg straight and his left bent slightly, to the solemn creature. Its ear flicked in amusement as it snorted before trotting over to Dark. It lowered Its muzzle to sniff Dark all over as he stood perfectly still. It snorted before It swung slightly and pulled out four hairs from Its tail. Placing them in front of the shocked wolf, It snorted again; in amusement this time, before turning and trotting off into the dense forest and disappearing from view. Dark stood still before blinking in awe. He turned back and picked up the four dark, shimmering strands of the war unicorn hair as Kai came up from behind him. "It is quite an honour to receive such a gift from such a noble creature," murmured Kai as Dark glanced at him questionably. "Even I, in all the years that I have lived, have never seen a war unicorn show itself so readily to one It _knows _is not a true creature of the Earth." He stared at his apprentice with knowing eyes. "It is a sign that the tides of time and history are changing then, eh sensei?" queried Dark with a slight smile as he stood up. "Hnn," was all Kai said before turning around and walking off. "Come, my dear apprentice. We still have to do meditation." Kai smiled slightly as he heard Dark groan.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

When Harry walked through the doors of the Great Hall later on with Kai around his shoulders again, he couldn't hold in his glee at what will happen once they came through the Great Hall doors. It was still early, so Harry sat on the near empty benches and helped himself to breakfast. As he ate his mostly fruit composed meal, a habit picked up from the ever mysterious D, he glanced up at the Head Table and saw Remus and Snape looking at him. Remus gave him a slight smile as Snape raised an eyebrow at the oh-so-innocent Gryffindor who grinned at them gleefully. He took a bite of his apple as he silently and wandlessly spelled the door with a prank to make a number of random people who walked through them, act the complete opposite for the rest of the day. With an impish smile, Harry slowly ate the rest of his breakfast as the students slowly trickled into the Hall for breakfast.

The first to be affected by the prank was a normally shy second year Hufflepuff becoming as brave and abnormally cheerful as any Gryffindor. The other students that had come in before and with the Hufflepuff stared at him as if he had a contagious disease. The next was a quiet and studious Ravenclaw, as they normally are, well, the majority at least, became a very cheerful person that seemed to preach on and on about friendship, pink fluffy bunnies, rainbows and all things cute and fluffy making any person within the vicinity mentally scarred for life and never being able to see anything they had heard the same way again. A few even attempted to see if she was as smart as she was originally; sadly she was dumb enough to believe one muggle born telling her that if she thought happy thoughts she would be able to fly and attempted to jump off the table only to knock herself out and wake up without a single bruise or blemish on her face.

Soon, there were quite few students that had been affected which had good results and that wouldn't mentally scar any of the other students and the first years. One had become somewhat silent and gloomy, scaring fellow students by popping up out of nowhere behind them, another completely hyper from just drinking water, the next had became a living volcano; exploding at the slightest remark against them. This all caused Harry and many others to laugh hysterically, including the teachers even though they tried to hide it, Snape. Some didn't hide it at all, Hagrid and Remus, and laughed along with the students. However, the piece de resistance was when Harry saw Granger and Weasley coming towards them. He pretended to wipe away tears of laughter as he hid the glint of anticipation in his eyes. Granger went in first and became somewhat lazier, a bit dumber and more timid; scratch that, she became a lot timid, like a mouse. A really, really big mouse, while Weasley became completely uptight like his older brother Percy and a bit less… temperamental. "Hermione, please pass me the milk would you?" asked Weasley in a slightly snobby voice when they sat down. "O-o-okay R-R-Ron," stuttered Hermione shyly as she tapped her index fingers together before taking the milk and handing it to Weasley with both hands on the jug. 'I wonder how this is going to turn out?' thought Harry in amusement as he laughed again when the Ravenclaw attempted to hug some Slytherins that were running away from her unashamedly. "Wait!" chirped the overly happy voice as she smiled. "I just want to be your friend so that we can show the whole world that friendship is the most wonderful thing in the world! Then we can have even more friends and help everyone!"

All the other Slytherins couldn't help but turn slightly green and stay well away from the now dubbed 'Friendship Freak'. The hyper person was just running around and laughing maniacally as he pissed off the 'Volcano'. /So amusing/ said Kai as he watched the boy eat a whole bag of sugar that weighed at least two kilograms(4). The boy stilled before laughing/giggling slowly. "Heheheheheh." Twitch twitch "Ehehehehahahahahahahahaha!" The maniacal laughter even made Dumbledore, who had come through the annex door, still and look at him in fear. /Look, he's becoming more destructive. How nice./ Harry couldn't help but laugh when the boy went even crazier and more hyper. Then, the boy did something even crazier; he went up to the Headmaster with an overly happy face, picked up the cream and custard pie on the table and threw it at the Headmaster. With wide eyes, Dumbledore dodged the pie that went past his chair with a relieved sigh. "Oh Headmaster," sang a voice so cheerfully and happily. The Headmaster turned his head slowly, dreading what would happen, and got a face full of peach cheesecake. Silence.

Not a single sound was heard, you could here a pin drop in the heavy silence. The boy still had that ever-present happy face as everyone stared, or gaped in disbelief, as the cake stayed on the Headmaster's face for a while before slowly falling off to reveal pieces of the cake and some apricots in various positions and spots on the Headmasters face. Kai was laughing in his mind as Harry himself struggled not to laugh. /This went better than expected/ said Kai through bouts of laughter as he calmed himself. Dumbledore's beard had chunks of the cake as did his eyebrows and there were apricots under each eye on his cheeks, giving him the look of Santa Claus. The 'Friendship Freak' squealed, which had broken the heavy silence. "Santa!" she squealed happily as she pointed at Dumbledore. "It's Santa Clause! You'll help me in my quest to show everyone with friendship right!" Dumbledore blinked before chuckling slowly. His chuckles soon became a laugh as Harry detected the seething aura that was hidden by the forced laughter.

"What an interesting morning," chuckled Dumbledore as he waved his wand and cleaned himself up. "But shouldn't you all be getting to class now?" the student's eyes widen as they look at their watches before cursing in low voices, grab a little bit of food and run for their classes before the teachers get there before them. The other people that had their personalities changed ran also, if not to try and drive the 'normal' students crazy. Needless to say, the teachers had a very tiring day if they had any of the more…exuberant students; namely the 'Friendship Freak', the 'Volcano' or the 'Hyper'. The 'Gloomy' person was slightly tiring, but he was more into scaring other people by popping up behind them and talking in monotone. When the teachers tried to reverse the spell, it actually made them worse than before; so sad. Harry had to chuckle mentally when he felt his spell being tampered with and the defence mechanism kicking in during his History of Magic lesson.

By the time dinner came by, the teachers had tired lines on their faces and some of the people that had changed were still the same, worse than before or crying a river of tears. Granger was the latter as Weasley was the former. Harry tilted his head as he heard the 'Hyper' and the 'Volcano' going off again. Well, the 'Volcano' more than the 'Hyper' since the latter seems to be more interested in eating all the desserts on the table than listening to the rants of the volatile Gryffindor. Harry couldn't help but chuckle as Kai sighed in mock pity. / They don't know what's gonna hit them tomorrow/ remarked Kai idly as he flicked his tail back and forth. /The poor souls./ Harry laughed out loud at that, though many of the surrounding people thought he was laughing at the 'Hyper' as he attempted to kill/destroy/annihilate/terminate the 'Friendship Freak'. /Yes/ said Harry back as he looked down at this morning's paper. The bold title catching any attention it could. **More Death Eaters found in the Ministry! Who is this Mysterious 'Dark'?** /They truly don't./

Harry glanced up at the Head table again before smirking slightly then covering it up with a smile. 'And so another day will begin once the sun rises,' thought Harry as he looked up to the ceiling, showing the starry night sky and the slim shape of the crescent moon.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

To be continued…

There! I got it in as I said I would! Now onto chap 7 of 'Raised by a Kami' then onto chap 7 of this one! though i have ta apologise if it's a bit lame.Until nxt time, ja ne.


	8. Chapter 8

If you're a girl and a guy tries to kidnap you, hit him where it hurts da most. If you're the guy kidnappin' da girl, hope ta Hell she ain't aiming for you're bits. But if you're neither, then girl, hope he'll ask ya out.

_Disclaimer- _I do not in any circumstances own Petshop of Horrors or Harry Potter 'cause if I did their world would be in utter chaos that is not done by anyone from the magical world, only by my friends and me. I also do not own any other name/object/toy that might be recognised in this fanfic.

"………" talking

'………' thoughts

"………" _Parseltongue_

/……/ mental talk

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Chapter Eight

It was a bright, sunny morning and the inhabitants of the school were waking up. Unfortunately, the spell that had been cast on their fellow students was still in affect but was starting to lose their hold over them. Harry was in the shower as Kai slept on the bed. Once he was done, Harry carefully picked up Kai and placed him around his shoulders, who then turned invisible, before heading off to the Great Hall. He and Kai had a silent discussion on the way, knowing that by the time they got there, there would be many little children running around. Harry had decided to be one of the later ones as him being in the Hall first every morning would draw attention to him, so when he walked into the Hall, he felt the spell take place. After all, no one needs to know the real prankster just yet, no? Once it had had stopped, Harry looked down on himself to see that he was back to looking like when he was five; very cute with big emerald eyes, a mop of ebony black hair and pale, moonlit skin. He blinked before freezing at the sounds of squeals. He looked up with trepidation as he saw a whole horde of girls rushing towards him. The other people who had been turned into little chibis were all in little suits or dresses from the time of 'Pride and Prejudice' and were forced into having tea parties by the evil…erm _wonderful _fangirls. The only ones that weren't dressed were the ones that were vicious, more demanding or just plain scary. He could even see some of the teachers in their more youthful years, namely late teens and early twenties.

He could see the 'Friendship Freak' 'playing' with a little chibi Dumbledore who still had the mentality of a one hundred and fifty plus senior, looking very disgruntled and slightly scared of the girl that was now trying to force a slice of cake the size of the Bible into his mouth. He could see Weasley being handled like a live teddy bear as he was cooed and pinched over while in a cute little sailor suit, no doubt scarred for life and looking for his 'happy place'. Granger was also surrounded but had the mentality of a five year old and was now crying for her mother. He could see Hagrid standing in the corner just eating on the Hufflepuff table as they cooed over him in a more controlled manner. He could even see the 'Hyper' jumping around like a monkey around the place, pulling people's hair, screaming and just making pure chaos. He went out of his thoughts as he felt someone pick him up, smelling the scent of strawberries and hearing the shrieks, coos and exclamations of 'Omigod how cute!' before using an effective method of getting the person to let him go. He bit her… hard. With a shriek of pain, she started to wave her arm around with Harry still latched on like a lizard. Others started to watch until the other fangirls, who were running around desperately like a bunch of headless chickens, noticed something red sliding down her sleeve and onto the floor. A small splat and they all looked. She screamed as Harry let go of her arm to cover his ears with Kai using magic to soften the landing.

"Omigod I'm soooo sorry!" she cried out as Harry looked up at her blankly with a bored face. The other girls all hovered around him until a Slytherin, who was very annoyed with their twittering, marched over and picked him up. It was Pansy Parkinson. "Shut up you morons!" she snapped at them to their disbelief. "You're all making it worse!" They all looked at the chibi Harry who was looking at them all with big, watery, emerald eyes as he turned his head to look at them. They all turned to mush and started to protest about her taking him to the Slytherin table but shut up immediately once they spotted Kai, who took off his invisibility. With a hiss, he curled around Harry protectively as he glared at them with his ice blue eyes. With a squeaky 'Eek!' of fright they decided to go off to their next victim…er, person who had unfortunately turned into a cute, slightly chubby chibi. Once they were gone, Harry sighed in relief before turning to Pansy. "Thanks for the save," said Harry as he jumped down with Kai using his magic again. "I gotta go now, see ya. Pansy spoke up from behind him. "You owe me Potter," she said calmly as Harry nodded. "Yeah, yeah," replied Harry as he ran off towards the Gryffindor table to have breakfast.

The rest of the day was a blur as half the school had to be temporarily turned into a nursery for all the chibis who were acting the age they were turned to while the ones still with the mentality of their normal ages struggled in their classes because of girls cooing over them. Harry had no problems because Kai would hiss menacingly if they even looked in his direction. It was all very amusing to the other teachers as the spell had only turned them slightly younger and not into little children. Dumbledore was carried around with the 'Friendship Freak' for the whole day like a little doll since he was 'oh-so adorable' and did not want to ruin his reputation so he behaved like a good little boy.

However, the spells started to wear off and soon, by the end of dinner, Harry and the others were back to their normal selves and ages. The boy that had thrown the apricot cheesecake at the Headmaster apologised to him profusely as Dumbledore just waved it off with a chuckle a slight twitch of his eye. Sad really, he could have thrown something else at the Headmaster or at least drove him mad or take away his lemon drops. The girl who was carrying him all day also apologised as she turned red in embarrassment. He repeated the motion as his eye twitched even more making Snape and Remus snicker. Madame Hooch glanced at them curiously. "What are you laughing at Remus?" she asked the Defence teacher who smiled cheekily at her. "I was just remembering all the students that were being handled like life-sized toys," said Remus with a small laugh. "It was so amusing seeing them all run away from the squealing girls; it reminded me of when I was still in school." Hooch laughed at that before going back to her dinner as Snape gave Remus a warning look before glancing in the direction of Harry and Kai who were no doubt discussing their next prank in Parseltongue. _"We should buy some stuff from Gred and Forge," _hissed Kai as he took the chunk of meat offered to him. Harry nodded in agreement. _"I'll owl them later and see if they'll let me use some of their experimental products to 'test' them here,"_ replied Harry absently in between bites of his dinner. _"They probably won't mind since it will cause a bit of chaos and upholding the Marauder name. Hmm, which reminds me, should I tell them who the Marauders were or not?" _Kai did a snake-like shrug which just looked like a contraction of muscles.

"_You're choice," _said Kai as he took another chunk of the meat. _"But maybe you should use it as bribe to them." _Harry just 'hmm'ed in reply. He took a bite of his dessert, which coincidently, was an apricot cheesecake. Dumbledore noticed and mentally frowned as a near invisible tick appeared on his on his eye. "I must tell the house elves to not make that cake ever again," mumbled Dumbledore in annoyance as the tick became more pronounced. Harry and Kai noticed and snickered silently before trudging off to Gryffindor Tower and go to sleep.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

The next morning saw the whole school with a bad case of paranoia. A lot of the students were looking over their shoulder since a lot of fangirls were still squealing over the…'cuteness' of many of he people that had turned into children yesterday minus the people who were strong/vicious/demanding/scary during their time as a child. But many people still talked about them behind their backs, giving them a slight chill as they felt them talk about…well, them. Harry watched them all from safe, shadowed spots of the corridors with amusement as Hogwarts hid his own magic from the Headmaster. Sometimes, it was good to own at least half the castle, even if you're the heirs of two well-known historical 'enemies'. It was quite helpful for when Harry had to leave during the night for his little 'deliveries' to the Ministry.

The month passed in a blur as they all fell into the comforting lull of schedules and daily school life. During this time, Harry was able to get more Death Eaters into Azkaban and Limbo, Li Tao and Nema had reported back to him a few times during the month with lots of information on the various student Death Eaters. There were quite a few in the student body and many were ones he had a slight suspicion of. Ernie MacMillan, Zacharias Smith, Millicent Bulstrode, the list was quite large and took up at least four A4 pages of his book. Harry started to excel more in his studies to his teachers delight and to Granger's dismay. Weasley and Granger were also following him continuously, trying to find out where he's been all summer, but were deterred by Kai and strangely large amounts of students coming to him for advice and tips on spells. The majority of the DA also came up to Harry asking if they were going to continue the Defence club; his only reply was a vague 'maybe'.

During the time lapse, Harry was able to contact Fred and George and got a shrunken package with his reply.

_Harry, **mate, **_

_We're more than happy **to help you with your **most brilliant, wonderful, **amazing, devious, **intelligent, sneaky, **cunning, brilliant, **hey! I already said 'brilliant'! **Oops, you're right dear brother of mine, I do apologise old chap. **Not to worry brother dearest, anyway, Harry dear friend, **the things you ordered are in the **small little box that's stuck on **the parchment below. If you **need anything else, **give **us **a** call. Until then, **see you dear **friend!_

_Fred and **George. **_

_**P.S. **come visit **us in our **shop sometime. _

He glanced down at the bottom of the parchment and found a small box stuck on the parchment. With a grin, Harry put the parchment into his pocket before leaving for his next class. He was also confronted by Dumbledore about Kai. It was about three days after the 'Chibi Incident' as most of the students called it. He was called up to the Headmaster's office during his Transfiguration period.

He trudged up the stairs and into the Headmaster's office with a calm and blank façade. Kai was around his shoulders and hissing to him reassuringly before they reached the door to Dumbledore's office. Harry checked his Occlumency shields and glamour once more as the castle helped reinforce it before raising a hand and knocked on the door. "Come in," was the muffled reply as he opened the door. Harry's eyes wandered the room as he took in all the repairs made to the office he trashed in his fifth year before his eyes landed on the headmaster himself as he sat behind his large oak desk. "You wanted to see me sir?" asked Harry politely as he sat down and politely refused the offered candy. "Yes, Harry," said Dumbledore with a benign smile. "It would be Mr Potter, sir," interrupted Harry politely with an undertone of steel and stone. "You are my Headmaster, not my guardian."

Dumbledore mentally frowned as a small, near invisible tick appeared on his right eye. "Very well then, I was just wondering where you were all summer and also why you had left your relative's house despite the dangers that are present." Harry met Dumbledore's gaze squarely as he felt the small prod of Legilimency and strengthened his shields some more before letting loose the first defence with a grin.

Dumbledore was staring up at the titanium walls that shielded Harry's mind before he felt something coming and a door creaked open ominously. He looked up warily as he felt his wand materialise in his hand. A shadowed object moved into view and Dumbledore couldn't help but stare in disbelief when he shone some wand-light on it. It was a small furry animal-like creature with large ears, a beak-like mouth with big yellow feet and blue eyes. Its fur was white around its belly while the rest was a shade of sky blue. It blinked before opening its beak making Dumbledore blink himself. "Hello," it said in a strangely adorable voice. "My name is Furbie, give me a hug." Furbie then jumped up and down and Dumbledore couldn't help but laugh when he saw that it barely even reached half of his shin.

He knelt down and stared at it straight in the eye with amusement. "Furbie, you are so small," asked Dumbledore with a voice full of mirth. "You are also quite cute and obviously Muggle made but I can't give you a hug right now, in fact I should just blast you with a spell." Furbie looked up and blinked innocently at the Headmaster. Dumbledore aimed his wand between Furbie's eyes and muttered the blasting curse. A jet of red light shot out of Dumbledore's wand and hit Furbie straight on as Harry and Kai watched from the safety of his inner mind with a large screen television. A large cloud of dust followed the explosion as the Headmaster smiled in satisfaction and went back to examining the wall when he heard that familiar voice again. "Hello, my name if Furbie," said the cute voice again as the dust started to settle, revealing the shadowed form of Furbie. "And you've been a bad boy." Dumbledore turned with a look of disbelief to see not one Furbie, not two or even three, but a large group of them. There were so many that Dumbledore noticed that they had surrounded him. "You've been a very bad boy," said all the Furbie's together before the ones nearest to the age old wizard jumped onto him with cries of 'Give me a hug', 'You're my best friend', 'Hello, my name is Furbie', 'What's you're name?' and 'Let's be friends forever'.

Soon, the rest joined in on the dog piling with the same repeated cries, and watching all this with hysterical laughter was Harry and Kai before they projected it to Limbo, Nema and Li Tao who also laughed hysterically as the Headmaster tried to blast them all to no avail and was soon running from them for his life with his aged legs; which was quite fast for a man who was one hundred and fifty plus years. They followed insistently with the same cries and were soon joined by the second defence which were a large group of teddy bears with really sharp claws, flying bow ties and red laser eyes. Dumbledore then decided that it wasn't worth going into Harry's mind if he had these kinds of defences out here, after all, there could be worse things _inside_. Closing his eyes, Dumbledore went back to his own mind, leaving behind the rabid Furbies and teddy bears and to his own haven.

He opened his eyes in the real world to see Harry looking at him with concern, (not), who was standing in front of his desk. "Are you alright, sir?" asked Harry, feigning ignorance. "You seemed to have spaced out there." Dumbledore shook his head with a slightly shaky smile. "No, no, I'm fine," lied the Headmaster. "Just a little tired. Now, where were you during the summer Mr Potter?" Harry gave a dramatic sigh before answering. "I was just out of the country for a small holiday," replied Harry with the partial truth. "The Death Eaters wouldn't have thought of me being anywhere where I couldn't speak the actual language, so I went over to Bali for a while. Nice place really, wonderful service." Dumbledore searched his face, without the use of Legilimency, and nodded when he saw the truthfulness on Harry's face. "Very well then," said Dumbledore as he leaned back on his chair. "You may go back to class, but next time Mr Potter, tell us where you decide to go on holiday. You need protection from the Death Eaters, even if they do not decide to go to which ever place you go to, understood?" Harry nodded as he stood up and went towards the door. "Oh, Mr Potter," called out Dumbledore causing Harry to turn his head slightly. "Is that snake of yours your pet?" Harry shook his head. "It's my familiar, sir," replied Harry before leaving and shutting the door in the face of the surprised wizard.

"_Is it really that bad to have a snake familiar?" _asked Harry to Kai rhetorically as they went down the escalator-like stairs. Kai merely shook his head in reply as they headed off for Potions happily. Who wouldn't after witnessing the so-called 'Leader of the Light' running _away _from Muggle toys in fright? It was starting to look like a wonderful year to Harry as he smiled and whistled cheerfully on his way to Snape's class.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

To be continued…

Yo again pplz. I apologise for not putting down those explanations in my last chap since I seemed ta have forgotten…again…-.-;;; but not to worry! I'll b putting them down now so you can find out what those words mean. Hopefully, you'll forgive me for my forgetfulness. Until nxt tym, ja ne!

Deshi- apprentice

Horse kick- martial arts move that has you doing a hand stand while kicking your legs up or to the side slightly to hit your opponent in the head

Sensei- literally meaning 'one who has come before', this title is used for teachers, doctors, or masters of any profession or art

San-Shippou Youkai Okami- Three-Tailed Demon Wolf is the exact translation, a type of demon from Japan where animal demons strength is determined by how many tails they have. The most that they can achieve is nine and the least is, obviously, one.

Two kilograms- not sure of the exact amount in pounds but I think dat it might b 4 pounds in Imperial measurements (ie inches, feet, yards, etc).


	9. Chapter 9

I hate timelines at times…y'know why? Cause da Teletubbies weren't introduced to children until 1997 so I can't use them in the next chap lyk I wanted to. Damn bloody timelines…I hate you,you got it!

_Disclaimer- _I do not in any circumstances own Petshop of Horrors or Harry Potter 'cause if I did their world would be in utter chaos that is not done by anyone from the magical world, only by my friends and me. I also do not own any other name/object/toy that might be recognised in this fanfic.

"………" talking

'………' thoughts

"………" _Parseltongue_

/……/ mental talk

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Chapter Nine

Dark was wandering the halls of Hogwarts again during the night after he had made another delivery to the Ministry in his normal form. He couldn't help but feel some pity for the Death Eaters since they were getting the brunt of his anger. He saw a light up in the corridor ahead and sniffed the air; he couldn't help but grin when he caught the scent of Granger and an idea struck him. His grin widened considerably and if one would look at his face, they would think that he was a maniacal, homicidal murderer… then again, he is one. Pulling the shadows around him, he made sure to make himself look like pure darkness, only letting his eyes glimmer after changing them to the colour of purple lightning(1). He waited in the crevasses of the walls as her footsteps became louder. When she just went past him, he brushed past her making her spin around. Her eyes darted around suspiciously making Dark laugh at her mockingly. He couldn't help but grin when she jumped in fright before getting angry. "Okay, who's there!" she demanded to the empty corridor. "If you don't come out now I will be giving detention with Snape!" Dark couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at that before commenting in a slightly disembodied voice.

"My, my, my," murmured Dark as he ghosted behind her and spoke into her ear. He disappeared like a wisp of air when she turned and appeared again on her left. "I thought that you respected all teachers Miss Granger. Or do you just feel like becoming your…boyfriend for a while?" Dark couldn't help but say that word disdainfully as he disappeared again and looked at her from his position above her head. "Don't you dare insult Ron!" she hissed to the empty space. "Why shouldn't I?" queried Dark in false curiosity. "After all, you two make such a _lovely _couple." And with that, he appeared right in front of her as she turned. She stood stock still with fright for thirty seconds before he got bored with the staring and rushed up to her face and said "Boo," boredly. Needless to say, she screamed like a banshee causing Dark to flinch slightly at the pitch before making his eyes glow brighter which caused her to faint after her scream trailed off. He looked down at her with some shame as her let go of the shadows and glamour to reveal his normal, twenty-nine year old self. "Man," said Dark with a shake of his head. "How did I ever become friends with them? Oh well, I gotta do something to them soon, I've been neglecting them." His ears pricked up slightly when he heard the sounds of someone running and left with small 'poof'(2) as Filch and three other Prefects came into view. The only thing they saw was Granger on the floor unconscious and a small note next to her. The third-year Hufflepuff Prefect went closer to Granger and picked up the note cautiously. On it said-

_Miss Granger,_

_Try not to talk to yourself despite whatever suspicions you have of another person being near you, otherwise people might think you need a psychiatrist. _

_Anonymous _

Bewildered, the Hufflepuff showed the note to Filch and the others before they levitated Granger to the hospital wing. When she woke up and read the note the next morning, the whole castle heard her cry of outrage as a certain Gryffindor grinned slightly in amusement. _'Maybe I should have suggested a marriage counsellor I know,' _thought Harry in amusement as he planned a small gift for Weasley and Granger for tomorrow. _'It would be useful once they get married in the future.' _

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

When Granger was let out of the hospital wing the next day, she and Weasley walked into the Great Hall with some curious looks aimed at them. As it seems, the story that Granger had met a possible and unknown Dark creature while on her rounds had been leaked when she had told her story to the Headmaster about a being of pure shadows with lightning purple eyes. Though the Slytherins were having a laugh when they heard that she had screamed and fainted when said 'Dark creature' merely said 'Boo' to her. Though no one knows who sent that little rumour around except one Gryffindor and one Slytherin. Remus and Snape held in their laughter when they heard that from Madame Hooch, who was surprisingly, quite the gossiper.

When the two sat down and started on their breakfast, Harry kept on taking discreet peeks at them and couldn't help but smirk behind his goblet. After Granger and Weasley swallowed their first bite of their breakfast, they where suddenly covered in a strange whirlwind of light. Everyone couldn't help but stare at it until it died down to reveal a…unique change to the two former…students. Granger had turned into Wile E. Coyote and Weasley into Daffy Duck from Looney Tunes. Both looked at each other in shock as the Muggle-borns and Muggle-raised wizards started to chatter with glee. The pure-bloods had no idea who they were now and were just staring at them curiously and trying hard to not laugh. Then, the Great Hall doors banged open to reveal a slightly humanoid rabbit and a bird with long legs and tail feathers. The girls who were raised/born in the Muggle world all gasped in happiness as one of their childhood dreams came true; they were going to meet Bugs Bunny and Road Runner.

"What is going on here!" cried out Weasley before he slapped his hands over his mouth since he sounded _exactly _like Daffy Duck. Some girls couldn't help but squeal which made Weasley look around suspiciously with a hint of fear in his eyes. He was, after all, subjected to the painful torture of fangirls about a month ago. Granger opened her mouth and tried to talk, but nothing came out and she held up a sign from Wile E. Coyote's habit. ;We got turned into Muggle carton characters; said the sign with a disgruntled Granger. "Yeah, ya did Wile," said Bugs as he chewed on a carrot. "And you know what else? Elmer Phud is with us too." A small person in a hunter's outfit with a shotgun appeared. "Eh heheheh, hi there," said Elmer with a grin. Road Runner grinned and said his customary 'Meep meep'. It was obvious to the Muggle born/raised wizards/witches that Granger was trying to fight Wile E.'s instincts to try and get the fast bird. Then, road Runner tilted his head in a mocking manner which settled the fight with Wile E. Coyote being the winner. With a hungry grin Wile E. ran for Road Runner who 'Meep meep'ed again as it blew a raspberry before running off with a cloud trail following it.

"Now you silly duck," began Elmer with a grin as he aimed his shot gun at Daffy/Weasley. "It's duck season and I feel like roast duck tonight." Daffy/Weasley blanched as their eyes went wide. He looked around rapidly before his eyes caught the form of Bugs. "It's Rabbit season!" shouted Daffy as he pointed the gun to Bugs. Bugs' ears folded slightly as he blinked, before pointing the shot gun back to Daffy/Weasley. "Duck season" said Bugs calmly.

"Rabbit season!"

"Duck season."

"Rabbit season!"

"Duck season."

"Rabbit season!"

"Rabbit season."

"Duck season! FIRE!" shouted Daffy/Weasley as he pointed the muzzle to himself and Elmer pulled the trigger. A loud bang later and the passing of shot gun fumes saw Daffy/Weasley with his beak spinning round his head before it stopped at the back. His eyes were wide before narrowing into a glare. Daffy/Weasley turned to the smug looking Bugs Bunny. "I hate you," said Daffy/Weasley as the Great Hall burst out in laughter. Remus was hiding his face in his arms as his shoulders shook with laughter. Snape was covering his face with both his hands just to make sure no one could see his smile, _smile_, of amusement. All the Muggle raised/born students couldn't help but rush up to their favourite Looney Tunes characters and ask for their autographs. Even Dumbledore went up to them, Daffy/Weasley was on cloud nine when he saw that he had fans but his bubble was quickly burst when he saw that Bugs had more fans than him. No one noticed when a small, television-like screen appeared near the door.

Bugs, however, did and looked up with surprise. "Well, whaddaya know," said Bugs with some approval. "It's a large screen TV. Ooohh, look at that, the remote just popped up. Now, I wonder what's on." Bugs grabbed the remote and clicked the on to show Wile E. /Granger chasing Road Runner around the castle with a handkerchief around his/her neck and a fork and knife in either hand. Unfortunately, she/he crashed into one of the suits of armour that were walking around the second floor. Most of the people there couldn't help but wince in sympathy as a resounding gong and Wile E. /Granger went back as they shook and walked around like a drunk before being knocked out by the butt of the axe of said armour. A sign was held up saying ;I hate my job,; before Wile E. /Granger lost consciousness. The whole Hall cracked up laughing again as Harry wiped tears of laughter from his eyes. _"Not bad Dark," _hissed Kai in amusement as he watched the Hall laugh themselves to tears. _"How did you get the carton characters to life anyway?" _Harry gave Kai a grin. _"A little Live Transfiguration didn't hurt anyone now did it?" _asked Harry rhetorically with an overly innocent smile on his face. Kai couldn't help but chuckle slightly at his apprentice. _"I don't think anyone will be able to go to class today," _said Kai as he looked around. _"They will most likely remembering this all day." _Harry couldn't help but nod in agreement as they watched Daffy/Weasley getting blasted by the shot gun again.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

It was a Saturday morning and the majority of the student population was taking advantage of this holy day by sleeping in to their hearts content. Some were up early for Hogsmeade and were still talking and laughing over yesterday's prank which had unfortunately worn off earlier this morning. Unfortunately for Harry, he was not one of those fortunate people who got to sleep in or laze about until Hogsmeade. He was currently in the Chamber of Secrets harvesting whatever usable parts of the basilisk he could find in his normal form. Grumbling to himself, Dark took out the left eye with a grimace before placing it in the spelled jar. _"I just had to be the lucky person to kill a basilisk at the age of twelve," _muttered Dark darkly as he took out the other eye. _"I swear, once the 'Final Battle' comes and goes, I am going to enjoy the look on that old fart's face when it all comes spilling out like a broken sack of beans." _Kai couldn't help but look up in amusement from his perch on Salazar Slytherin's head as Dark had an evil-looking grin on his face. _"Now, now, deshi," _murmured Kai as he stretched in a cat-like fashion. _"You don't want to get too into 'It'. Remember what happened last time?" _Dark laughed sheepishly as he remembered that day.

-Flashback-

_It was in one of the darker alleys of Tokyo when it had happened. Dark, D and Q-chan were surrounded by various Yakuza thugs and one of the sub-leaders. "D-san," said the Sub-leader calmly as he polished his dark glasses. "Did you know that the 'pet' that you sold to the son of our Head Boss, had killed him?" D calmly looked at him in the eye as Dark growled at them, baring the tips of his teeth as his ears went flat against his skull. Some of the newer members of the gang watched him warily. "The shop and I do not hold any responsibility for any…accidents that may happen if any of the three clauses of the contract are breached," replied D with slightly narrowed eyes. "Ryuji-san knew the clauses but chose do dismiss them. As such, I am not responsible for what had happened to him." _

_The sub-leader took out a pack of cigarettes and silver lighter. He took out a cigarette, put the end in his mouth and flicked the lighter open. He lit the cigarette and took a deep breathe before smirking at D. "But to the Boss, you are responsible D-san," he purred with a mocking hint in his voice. "That said I do hope you enjoy your evening. Boys." He waved his hand to the thugs before turning to leave. However, he didn't make it far before he was enclosed in a thick blanket of shadow. The rest of the Yakuza watched in horror as their sub-leader let give a muffled scream as he was crushed to death slowly. A quick squeeze later saw splatters of blood fly out of the cocoon and hitting the nearest thugs in the face. They stood stock still in fear as the shadows let go of the pulped body causing the newbies to throw up and the seniors to shudder at the sight of the bloodied pulp of a body. Organs were oozing out of the tears and cuts as blood flowed freely from the wounds like a river, quickly staining the floor and the feet of the Yakuza thugs. Shards of bone poked out like spikes with bits of flesh stuck on the points. _

"_Tch, tch, Yami-kun," said D behind them in gentle reprimand. "You know better than to leave a mess behind." The Yakuza were frozen in their spots as they heard a demonic voice behind them. **"Sorry D," **said Yami/Dark as they shook slightly. **"But I can do the rest of them right? I reckon they deserve it." **They shook even harder as sweat trickled down their faces. "It is your decision Yami-kun," said D with some amusement. "Not mine." Yami/Dark laughed as he faded into the shadows and pulled up a dome of shadows, causing them to panic. **"Now how should I kill you all?" **said Yami's/Dark's disembodied voice. They all looked around themselves frantically as a chilling laughter was heard. **"So many techniques, so little to practice on." **With that said, the carnage began. They all screamed in terror as blood rained down upon them from the force of a split jugular vein and the sounds of tearing flesh echoed throughout the dome as D watched from outside with a smile before leaving to go back to the shop. "I do hope Yami-kun will clean himself up before he comes back to the shop," said D with a sigh as more screams of terror and a maniacal laughter was heard. "Blood is so hard to get rid of on the carpet." _

"_**Now, now," **said a mockinglykind voice. **"I won't hurt you…much." **More laughter was heard as it bordered on a psychotic level and more screams were heard along with pleads of mercy that were disregarded without a single thought. _

-End Flashback-

Dark laughed even more sheepishly as he thought of the reactions the other animals had when he came back to the shop clean, but reeking of blood. T-chan had demanded why he hadn't brought them at least _some _of the remains back with him for the other predators. The younger animals were afraid of what had angered him enough for him to kill enough people to smell that strongly of blood for at least three days. _"I still can't believe I acted like that though," _said Dark absently as he pulled out a fang. _"Even Bellatrix Black would have been freaked out by my behaviour that night. Though I don't really regret doing that, it was such a wonderful stress reliever." _Kai couldn't help but wonder if that was the demon merging with his apprentice that was the reason for his lack of…humanity or it was just part of his nature. He looked up when he heard a cry of disgust and couldn't help but chuckle when he saw that Dark was covered in some of the basilisk blood. He soon started to laugh softly when Dark started cursing in all the languages he had learnt during his lifetime which included Parseltongue, Demon, Japanese and various other languages, even Zimbabwean(?). _"Language, deshi," _murmured Kai in amusement as Dark merely gave him a mock glare before sticking out his tongue childishly. Maybe he is just both; after all, he couldn't be completely 'Light' since he was willing to do that to those Yakuza members and to the Death Eaters. Kai looked up at the open ceiling and couldn't help but wonder how long it would be until everyone figures out that the Harry Potter is the mysterious 'Dark' that has been terrorising the Death Eaters for the last few months. He couldn't help but smirk as he thought of their reactions. _'That will be fun to watch,' _thought Kai with amusement before having a nap.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

To be continued…

…………why do I have the feeling that I stuffed up the ending? And I still have all these tests…man I hate school. I hate the School Certificate even more, we're doin' da bloody trials now and I wasn't able to answer all the questions on my Maths test. I can't wait till da hols come again…I can finally sleep in! Anyways, hopefully, the ending doesn't deter any of you from continuin' ta read my story. Oh, and for those who read my other story, 'Raised by a Kami', I'm afraid to say dat I made a mistake in my author note at the end. It was too early for Leon, Chris and all to come into the picture since the store had to be in America for a while before they even come in T.T. as such, I'm afraid you'll all have to wait until haru's/harry's fourth year to see them. Until nxt tym, ja ne!


	10. Chapter 10

I'm fffffrrrrrreeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!! No more tests! No more boredom when I finish early! No more teachers with a stick shoved up their ass! No more bloody annoyin' chatter of hated year mates as they break the rules of the Trials... but then I have to back to the normal timetable! Nooooo!!!! I wanna keep goin' home early! T.T

_Disclaimer- _I do not in any circumstances own Petshop of Horrors or Harry Potter 'cause if I did their world would be in utter chaos that is not done by anyone from the magical world, only by my friends and me. I also do not own any other name/object/toy that might be recognised in this fanfic.

"………" talking

'………' thoughts

"………" _Parseltongue_

/……/ mental talk

-……- other languages that is not English

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Chapter Ten

Harry stared out of the window in boredom as he faintly heard Binns drone on about the Goblin Rebellion. He yawned widely as he watched a pair of sparrows flitter around the wide open spaces while he was stuck inside a room full of kids and an oblivious ghost who didn't know that he had DIED ages ago. Harry considered banging his head against the wall just to alleviate the boredom but decided not to if he wanted to plan more pranks for Granger and Weasley. He had been neglecting them for too long and he was very sure that they were going to confront him sometime soon. As such, he was getting himself ready by arming himself with tons and tons of pranks; some he invented himself and others that came already pre-packaged without him having to worry about making them. The wonders of modern day technology…well, whatever modern things one can find in this Stone Age Era world. One can only find true technology in the Muggle world, where people actually know the bloody meaning of the word 'electricity' and 'light bulb'.

Harry sighed at the stubbornness of the Wizarding world. How can such people could create the Philosopher's Stone, Male Pregnancy potions, plants that could protect precious items while deterring thieves, have creatures that are as intelligent, or even more, as the everyday human; be so damn stupid in thinking that they can consider themselves on a higher level than any other living being?! Consider themselves more intelligent than magical creatures who could easily kill them with just a glance, consider themselves better than Muggles when they could easily kill them with a single bullet before they could even react, consider themselves superior than any other person because of blood…they are no better than the ones they claim to be superior to. They all bleed red when injured, they all make mistakes, and they all have weaknesses, they all live, breathe, cry and shout. Just because they have one thing that another doesn't, how can that make them any better than anyone else?

Harry's eye twitched when these thoughts ran rampant in his head making him mutter curses in Chinese that, had anyone understood, would have made even the so-called Dark Lord Voldemort run for the hills screaming. Unfortunately, Harry's aura more or less became a dark cloud as he muttered on about the negatives on different countries both Muggle and Magical. The rest of the class, except Binns, all felt his aura unconsciously and were soon slightly freaked out. Their History of Magic's professor merely thought that the room temperature had changed slightly and continued to drone on and on and on.

Kai squeezed his neck to snap him out of his furious rantings of how hypocritical America was. –Land of the free my ass! That is so hypocritical of them! How can they call what had they had done to those hippies during the Vietnam War free? They took away their right to express their opinions and beat them up!-muttered Harry darkly under his breath. Kai squeezed harder which finally caught Harry's attention. He glanced at the snake who merely nodded towards the class as they sighed in relief when they felt everything go back to normal and went back to sleeping or just talking with their friends. Harry couldn't help but wonder if the whole British Wizarding world was full of sheep since they all couldn't think for themselves and had to be led around for newer pastures.

Harry then sighed deeply before going back to looking out the window absently until the bell rang. The class woke up and started to pack their bags as Binns drifted through the wall to his office. When Harry went out, he saw Granger and Weasley waiting for him and he was a bit surprised that his horoscope for today was actually _right_. "Now I am very glad for those plans," muttered Harry as they came marching towards him drawing the attention of many other students. Granger and Weasley had furious looks on their faces as Harry repeated what his horoscope had said. **"You will have a confrontation today by people you once had connections with; **I didn't actually expect that to be true!"

When they came close enough to him, they stopped and glared hard. Harry merely calmly looked back at them. The other students watched the former 'Golden Trio' as they radiated completely opposite emotions. The duo was projecting an aura of anger and fury as Harry projected peace and calm with a touch of ice in his stance as he tilted his head with a raised brow, looking decidedly Slytherin. Blaise leaned over to Draco and said "I bet you seven galleons that Potter is going to utterly humiliate Weasel and the Mudblood," whispered Blaise as Draco nodded with a grin. "I'll take that bet, but I reckon he'll make one of the cry and the other to lash out," replied Draco also in a whisper as other Slytherins also took part of the betting pool. Pansy swore that she saw Harry tilt his head slightly at them with a smirk on his face but dismissed it when she saw that it looked as though nothing was different.

Granger made the first move as she opened her mouth. "Why have you been avoiding us Harry?" demanded Granger crossly as Weasley nodded. "You don't even sit with us any more!" Harry tilted his head like a curious cat as an amused smile came on his face. "You still haven't figured it out yet?" queried Harry as Kai slid down to the front watching them avidly as the sun shone onto his sapphire coloured scales making them shine like the real jewel. His next words froze them. "I found out about the payments." They stared at him with wide eyes as the rest of the student body looked on in puzzlement except the Slytherins who hid their shock at that piece of information.

"W-what are you talking a-about?" stuttered Weasley as his freckles showed clearly against his stark white skin. "What payments are you talking about?!" Granger nodded rapidly. Harry blinked and looked at them as if they were mentally ill. "The payments that you've been given for befriending me," replied Harry in a calm tone as the rest of the student body, except the Slytherins, gasp at the revelation. "Besides, if you truly didn't know anything about them, how come you're so pale?" The rest of the student body just _then _noticed how pale they were and the small beads of sweat that coated their faces lightly. Ah, the idiocy of sheep…but that's just insulting the poor sheep, the British Wizarding world are a lot denser than sheep.

"You did know about them since you were approached by someone during the summer before first year and given a sum of money," continued Harry as he took a step closer. "Weasley was already given a sum as I always wondered how his family could pay for the school tuition, the school fees, and the school equipment needed and still get all the other items needed in life. Especially that broom you got last year since it costs at least one hundred and eighty galleons, even if it's a Cleansweep." The duo paled even more as the student body started to glare at them and mutter between themselves.

"So you _do _know about the payments," remarked Harry with a mock triumph and sadness. "After all, if you didn't truly know, you two wouldn't be so nervous would you? And here I thought you two were truly my friends." It was then that the student body started to yell obscenities at them and accusing them of taking advantage of Harry's fame and fortune as the Slytherins sighed at their stupidity, as they knew from the beginning, and collected their winnings from other Slytherins. With a small shake of his head and a silent sigh, Harry melted into the crowd and went off to the kitchens so he could have a peaceful lunch without the pity filled stares and constant whispers he knew would get out once _everyone _in the school had went into the Great Hall.

'_Going to a boarding school sucks at times,' _thought Harry as he passed the Slytherins who watched him closely. He noticed their staring and smirked at them before whistling a jaunty tune despite the noise level and went off with them looking at him, stunned. _'But it ain't so bad if you get to see people look like that once you kill all the preconceived notions that they had of you.' _

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Dark sighed and stretched out fully, causing some joints to pop as the House elves bustled around him. Their initial shock at seeing the heir to half of Hogwarts was amusing but it got annoying once they started to continuously beg for him to not give them clothes. After many reassurances and promises of not kicking them out, they finally calmed down enough to get him lunch and that they wouldn't tell a single soul that he is Dark. Dobby had given him his usual exuberant greeting as Winky gave him a more reserved one. They then asked him if they could have his blessing to get married. He stared at them blankly in shock causing Kai to chuckle in amusement which snapped him out of his stupor. Dark gave them his blessings and permission to get married as the other House elves beamed and gave them many words of 'congratulations'. He shook his head in amusement before sitting down near the fire on the long table.

With a sigh of content, Dark took the glass of Firewhiskey from the table and had a sip as he thought over his plans. He still hadn't been able to find Wormtail and he had yet to deliver the letter to the Headmaster as well. Dark couldn't help but smirk darkly behind the cup as he thought of the reactions the Headmaster would have when he opens the little letter and reads it, oh the horror of the situation. Now all that it needs was for Voldemort to hurry his old ass up and kidnap him already. _"Stupid old man," _muttered Dark in Parseltongue to Kai who was warming himself up by the fire. _"Why don't you use that senile old brain of yours and plan with the oh-so-great Slytherin mind I've heard so much about and bloody kidnap me already?! But then said mind could easily be very retarded since they couldn't even catch a fourteen year old kid with no experience in duelling and had a very small repertoire of spells. He must be getting bloody desperate if he's only recruiting for sheer numbers instead of bloody talent. Stupid old fart." _Dark continued to insult the intelligence of Voldemort and other known Death Eaters as the break dragged on.

When the bell rang for the next class, Dark sighed, stood up and replaced the glamour as Kai slithered over. "Time to face the ravenous masses that is the public and the student body Kai," bemoaned Harry with a dramatic suffering sigh as Kai smirked in amusement…well, as much as a snake can anyway. They both watched the corridors carefully for any other people just in case they were going to be mobbed and a mobbed Harry and Kai were not a pretty sight to see. Whenever steps were heard coming in their direction, Harry jumped immediately into the shadowed corners of the corridors before they caught sight of him. It almost took him twice as long to get to the dungeons for potions than it normally did since he was being hounded by the student population; the blood thirsty hounds of the gossip mongers.

By the time he made it into the classroom, there were no seats left on the 'Gryffindor side' so Harry had to sit next to Blaise Zabini for the whole double. While Blaise never showed anything on his face, Harry could tell that he was surprised. So, with a look that would make any Slytherin proud, he calmly raised an eyebrow in question before sitting down. He saw Weasley and Granger glare at him with pure hatred before paling in fear when Kai reared up with a flared hood and an open mouth which revealed long sharp fangs which let a drop of poison fall onto the floor. It was quite a fearsome sight for many of the students as they paled in fear except for the Slytherins who merely hid their own fear and wonder at how protective the snake was of his charge. This was the scene that Snape came upon when he slammed the door open causing some Gryffindors to squeak in fear, namely Granger and Weasley. He raised an eyebrow at their strange reactions before he noticed the now calm Kai winding himself around Harry's shoulders in a lazy manner.

Dismissing the poisonous snake without batting an eyelash, he went to the front of the classroom to the shock of the Gryffindors and the Slytherins as the Potions Master hadn't even sneered at Harry. With an innocent and calm look as the rest of the class stared at him in disbelief, Harry tilted his head in a questioning manner with a bit of faked confusion in his eyes to settle them down before Snape snapped at them. "What are you all looking at Mr Potter for?" he queried silkily with a menacing and slightly angry tone which caused the Gryffindors to pale before they all snapped their heads to the front. It's amazing that they didn't get any whiplash. Once he had their entire attention, he lifted his wand and aimed it at the blackboard. "Today we shall be making the Amorie Potion. Can anyone tell me what this potion can do to a person once it has been ingested?" No one lifted their hand except Granger with that ever present 'please-pick-me-I'm-ever-so-smart' look on her face and, to the surprise of many, Harry.

Snape blinked once to show his surprise before nodding his head in Harry's direction. "Mr Potter," acquiesced Snape with a mild tone as Granger glared at Harry only to have Kai retaliate in kind. "The Amorie Potion causes the victim to lose all and any preconceived notions of a person so that it may allow them to resolve disputes between families, enemies or family members that had always been at each others throats may reconcile without any bloodshed. However, the potion is easy to make but terribly expensive if bought in some potion stores," explained Harry to the astonishment of the class as Snape hid his own shock despite knowing what Harry was doing. But he was quite pleased when Granger had started to stare at him in shock; it was a lot better than her earlier look.

With a nod of his head, he instructed them all to make the potion as they scrambled to get the ingredients. They all worked silently for the rest of the double as Blaise and Harry made sure to not ruin the potion as they both knew that if one failed, then the other would too. When they finished their potion just fifteen minutes before class ended, they handed in their potion to the front of the class before going back to their desk and sitting in silence. With a sigh, Harry glanced at Kai. _"Wake me when the bell rings," _he hissed to the snake as he nodded before placing his head onto his arms and take a small nap as he ignored Blaise's slightly gapping mouth. Snape smirked in amusement before going back to criticizing the others as they trembled in fear. _'Such an interesting day,' _thought Harry before he slept lightly.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

To be continued…

………why do I get da feelin' dat I just blabbed for most of the chappie? And there weren't any pranks as well…oh well; there'll be some in da nxt chap. Hopefully, it won't take as long to get it up as this one. –sigh- I had so many mental blocks…ugh, I hate getting writer's block at tyms. Anyways, hope ya lyk this chap, til nxt tym, ja ne.


	11. Chapter 11

Such is life; mere boredom for all as they try to find out the true meaning of Life and run from Death for all they're worth. Why don't people ever think that Death might be just a way to eternal and peaceful rest for many world-weary souls? Once one has experienced the horrors of destruction, one can not help but wish for the eternal sleep.

_Disclaimer- _I do not in any circumstances own Petshop of Horrors or Harry Potter 'cause if I did their world would be in utter chaos that is not done by anyone from the magical world, only by my friends and me. I also do not own any other name/object/toy that might be recognised in this fanfic.

"………" talking

'………' thoughts

"………" _Parseltongue_

/……/ mental talk

-……- other languages that is not English

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Chapter Eleven

Harry walked calmly to the kitchens after his morning workout instead of deciding to go to the Great Hall today. Today was the day the paper would be coming out with a very revealing article along with some very important letters from Gringotts. He didn't want a confrontation in the Great Hall in front of so many witnesses, especially when some were teachers.

Harry tickled the pear and turned the handle. When he put just stepped into the kitchen, he was immediately tackled at the knees by a very hyper House elf. "Hi to you too Dobby," greeted Harry with an amused smile as Dobby let go and started to jump on the spot. "What is yous wanting Harry Potter sir?" asked Dobby enthusiastically as Harry hummed.

"Can you make me some steamed prawn Dim Sims, a plate of fried rice, some barbequed pork and a bowl of miso soup please?" asked Harry with a smile as the House elves looked at him in confusion. "What is these foods Mister Harry Potter sir?" asked one the House elves in a polite yet squeaky voice. "And hows do we cooks them?"

Harry scratched the side of his head when he remembered that English House elves don't know how to cook Eastern foods. Then he remembered the recipes that he collected on his travels with D in the petshop. "Here," said Harry as he waved his wand and a neat stack of papers appeared in front of them. "Some recipes that I thought you could use." When silence met his statement, Harry looked at the House elves and was a bit stunned to see them staring at him as if he had given them the Holy Grail of Kitchens.

"Umm…are you all alright?" asked Harry cautiously before they all ran for the recipes. Harry and Kai watched the terror that is rapid House elves when receiving new recipes, stunned. Harry blinked when he saw Winky hit other House elves with a frying pan and spatula. "Those is mine!" she screeched as other House elves shouted their own claims. "Those is mine!"

"Errr…I can copy those y'know," said Harry as the House elves all froze and looked at him pleadingly with big puppy eyes. "Can yous do that fors us sir?" they all chorused as Harry took a small step back. "Uhh…sure. Just please don't fight over recipes in front of me ever again." they all nodded happily as Harry waved his wand and many copies of the recipes went to the ecstatic House elves who put them away reverently as some used them to make his breakfast. _"Crazy House elves," _muttered Kai as Harry nodded in agreement. Harry then sat down as the House elves brought his breakfast to him.

As Harry ate his breakfast happily, chaos reigned in the Great Hall as Granger and Weasley were bombed by hundreds upon thousands of Howlers sent by enraged wizards and witches all over the world. The article that had incensed them so was open on the Gryffindor table, its front page in full view of the world with a big bold headline. **FRIEND OR FOE? Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley spied on their 'friend' the Boy-Who-Lived for money and riches. **

And if that wasn't enough to ruin their day, they both received letters from Gringotts stating that they were now in debt to Harry and any non-liquid assets would be immediately repossessed. If they could not pay him or they still owed him, then all their possessions would be taken as compensation. Needless to say, it was going to be a very bad day for them both.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Harry waited outside his Potions classroom patiently as he munched on a paper covered sponge cup cake. "Ding dong the witch is dead," sang Harry boredly as he looked around. "Which old witch? The wicked witch./ Ding dong the wicked witch is dead."

"Potter, you have finally cracked," said a voice blankly and dryly. Harry turned his head to see Blaise Zabini staring at him with a raised eyebrow. "You just noticed this now?" retorted Harry as Blaise's lips twitched. "And I didn't 'finally crack' as you so eloquently put it. I was just bored." Blaise snorted as Harry smirked slightly.

They spent the rest of their time waiting for their fellow students in companionable silence until the bell rang. Harry hummed another song as he prepared himself for the inevitable confrontation that would no doubt happen. Blaise looked at Harry strangely as he hummed Waltzing Matilda in his boredom. He had just gotten to 'and he sang as he watched and waited for his billy to boil' when he heard the enraged voice of Ronald Weasley.

Looking up with an innocent and curious expression, Harry was greeted with the vision of a strangely beet root red Weasley and bright tomato red Granger. Weasley stomped towards Harry as Kai poked his nose out. "POTTER!" roared Weasley as the other members of their Potions class came, hoping to see the confrontation. "Weasley, Granger," said Harry with a hint of amusement. "Why do you two look like vegetables? Trying to make a human salad?"

Weasley spluttered as Granger looked at him scandalised and the others muffled snickers, chuckles and giggles of laughter. Then, Granger went up to him and shoved the Gringotts letter in his face. "What is this about?" she screeched as Harry tilted his head and took the letter in between his index finger and thumb. He studied it for a moment before staring at her with a blank face.

"It's called a letter smart arse," said Harry blankly and slowly as if talking to one with a slow, near non-existent mental capacity. "You read it since it is from either important people or stupid annoying people or people who owe someone a lot of money, okay?" Granger's eye twitched as she fumed; slowly turning a more cherry red instead of bright tomato red.

The Slytherins roared with laughter at that as the other houses stared at them before laughing along with them. Weasley's ears turned a bright maroon red as Granger went a deeper cherry red in their embarrassment. Harry tilted his head with an innocent smile as Weasley growled before lunging for him. Many gasped as Harry stayed put; Weasley getting closer, before taking a step to the right. Weasley flew past him and personally met the door as many winced at the 'crunch' of a bone being broken.

Weasley fell to the floor; clutching his bloodied, broken nose as Harry watched on passively. Granger gasped in horror before pushing past Harry and straight towards the moaning Weasley. Harry blinked and tilted his head. "You really should learn how to aim better Weasley," scolded Harry mockingly. "Otherwise you'll be breaking that nose of yours plenty more times and possibly lose more brain cells in the process."

Granger shot him a scathing glare which had no effect as Harry smiled innocently again. Many Slytherins were laughing silently now as they tried to catch their breaths. Granger scowled, whipped out her wand and aimed it as a voice called out. "Granger!" snapped Snape as he came sweeping towards them. "What in Merlin's name do you think you are doing?!"

"Potter attacked Ron for no reason!" exclaimed Granger, trying to use Snape's hatred against Harry in her favour. Snape raised an eyebrow at her before turning to Harry. Harry shook his head. "I didn't do a thing," said Harry calmly as he clasped his hands behind his back. "All I did was move out of Weasley's path and he slammed his own head into the door. I never expected him to be a masochist."

Snape raised an eyebrow at that comment before sweeping into the lab. He brushed past the gaping figure of Granger before stopping and turning. "Miss Granger, take Mr Weasley to the hospital wing," said Snape silkily. "Oh. And ten points off Gryffindor for attempting to attack a fellow student."

The whole class gaped at him except Harry, who trailed in after the Potions Master with an amused smile and hummed again, this time, the Star Wars theme song.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Weasley scowled as Madame Pomfrey fussed over him; poking and prodding him with her wand. "Next time Mr Weasley," said Madame Pomfrey sternly. "Do not pick fights before class. You may miss some important lessons this way." Weasley nodded sullenly as Granger scowled from her spot across him.

Once Madame Pomfrey declared him fit enough to leave, the two left quickly to potions with a note from Madame Pomfrey in Granger's hand. "What do we do about Potter?" asked Weasley to Granger who was thinking furiously.

"Nothing," replied Granger primly. "We do our job and once he's dead, we'll be able to get the rest of his stuff. The Headmaster is the head of the Wizenmagot and as such, he'll be able to get the Ministry to give us some of his stuff."

Weasley nodded in agreement as they both went the rest of the way to the Potions lab in silence until Weasley got a sly glint in his eye and soon dragged Granger into an unused classroom which he shut tightly. When they came back out again, they were all ruffled and red. They never noticed that half their lesson had already passed when they came into the room after cleaning themselves up.

As a result, they lost twenty points for truancy and a public scathing in front of the classroom. They sat down in their seats with red faces when they caught the eye of Harry who smiled at them with amusement written clearly on his face before going back to his potion which was a perfect sky blue colour.

Seething, Granger and Weasley got to work as fast as they could to catch up but it was futile since their potions were only at the third stage when the bell rang; giving them a zero for their work. Needless to say, Granger ran out of the room with an upset face as Weasley ran after her to both calm her down and get away from the mocking laughter of the Slytherins.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Harry sighed happily as he stretched lazily by the lake during lunch. He had paid another visit to the kitchens where the house elves were all too happy to make him something different since they got to use their new recipe books. After taking the basket from them with thankful grin, Harry had went of for the lakeside to get some peace and to avoid the prank that was about to be unleashed.

This particular prank had included one of the twins' newest inventions which wouldn't be sold to the public. It was a unique powder which had to be dissolved in water before it could work. It was also tasteless and odourless which was a bonus. Harry had placed a large sprinkler system in the hall from the doorway to the back of the head table and spelled in invisible and to only work when the hall was about to empty for the next classes.

Harry grinned to himself as he looked around and saw some students scattered all over the grounds. _'Now if Dumbledore pins the blame on me,' _thought Harry as he leaned back onto the tree behind him. _'He won't be able to prove it since I'm not the only one not affected by the prank. Such fun this'll be.' _With a happy sigh, Harry took out a coconut cream bun and bit into it as he waited for the chaos to begin.

Inside the Great Hall, Snape and Remus felt a chill go down their spine and looked around discreetly. They noticed that Harry wasn't there in the Hall and took it as a cue to get out. Noticing that Snape was about to hall, Remus waited five minutes after Snape had walked out of the side door before following him.

After another ten minutes in the hall, the students all got up to go to class as did the teachers when the sprinklers went off. Many wizard-reared witches and wizards panicked as the muggle-raised witches and wizards just looked up to the ceiling in confusion while some just laughed and started to fill empty goblets to throw on their friends. Not knowing that the more water they get soaked with, the longer they stayed in their new form.

After a five minute shower, the teachers all explained that it was only just a muggle water system that was used in fires and that it had somehow been installed in the Great Hall. After finally calming down the frantic students, they all headed for their classes and when they all went through the hall doors, they all heard a strange 'pop' noise.

With a feeling of dread, they all looked down and many screamed or shouted in disbelief. They all had animal ears, tails or fangs and wore clothing from two or three centuries ago from different countries. Granger ended up being a beaver in a Renaissance styled dress while Weasley was, ironically, a weasel in a bright red yukata.

Many others had appeared as deer, wolves, dogs, cats, tigers, birds, snakes; there was a variety of clothing and various body parts that had been changed. Some looked back to the head table and cracked up laughing when they saw that the teachers had also changed. Sprout had turned into a hummingbird and had little azure blue wings on her back along with some feathers in her hair and she was dressed in an azure blue dress. Hooch also had wings but they looked more like a falcon's and she also had some feathers in her hair and she wore a musician's tunic and leggings from the eighteen hundreds and had a lute on her back.

McGonagall had turned into a feline type creature, most likely a lioness, with a bushy tipped tail and golden brown ears and now wore an African styled dress and her hair was tied up in a braid. Dumbledore had turned into a white rabbit with long white ears, whiskers and a fluffy white cotton tail in a tartan vest and grey slacks. Many laughed as they were reminded of the White Rabbit from 'Alice in Wonderland'.

Many ended up laughing as they went on their way to class and they brought more laughter as the people that were outside at the time came back in for class and cracked up at the new look of their friends and house mates. Harry couldn't help but crack up at the sight that Weasley, Granger and Dumbledore made from the potion as they all scowled.

Harry was still chuckling when he was walking to his Transfiguration class where McGonagall was pacing back and forth in her new look causing Harry to erupt into another set of chuckles that McGonagall heard if the twitch of her ears were any indication. She gave him a stern look before he quickly sat down and waited for the rest of the class to come in as he hummed another song and looked out of the window. _'I wonder how long til the Final Battle comes?' _thought Harry in amusement as he turned to look at the array of half-human, half- animal students come in. _'Cause I am getting really, really bored here.' _

/You and me both Dark,/ muttered Kai from where he slept as he flicked out his forked tongue in boredom. /You and me both./

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

To be continued…

I must say, that took a really long time to write. Sorry bout dat pplz. I think I must b getting' writer's block again if my new fics are any indication. So sad. Now, off to bed I go…or should I start up some other chappies? Hmm, the chappies sound good now. Anyways, ja ne pplz!


	12. Chapter 12

Christmas is on da way! Just another 23 days til Xmas pressies come to us all! Then it's onto the New Year celebrations and Chinese New Year! Yay to Red Pocket Money!

_Disclaimer- _I do not in any circumstances own Petshop of Horrors or Harry Potter 'cause if I did their world would be in utter chaos that is not done by anyone from the magical world, only by my friends and me. I also do not own any other name/object/toy that might be recognised in this fanfic.

"………" talking

'………' thoughts

"………" _Parseltongue_

/……/ mental talk

-……- other languages that is not English

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Chapter Twelve

The prank lasted for three months and kept changing from animals to insects. Weasley had become a spider after three weeks and couldn't even look at himself in the mirror because he was 'scared shitless of himself' as one hysterically laughing Li Tao said. Granger had become a fluffy Pomeranian dog with a large mane of hair surrounding her neck. Dumbledore had turned into what seemed like an Australian Water Monitor with large flaps of scaly yellow-spotted skin hanging down from his neck, clawed nails and scales on his face, arms and legs.

The lucky students that hadn't been drenched in the solution had the chance to laugh openly at their peers as they changed from a mammal to a reptile or to an insect. They also laughed when Weasley paled dramatically as Dumbledore stared at him as if he was the main course of a three course dinner.

Granger didn't help that much since she was currently sulking moodily as people giggled, chuckled or laughed openly at her now puffy mane of hair. "Granger!" chirped a voice behind her cheerfully as she turned and glared at the grinning Harry. "Nice hair. You get it done in a beauty parlour or did you do it yourself?" Granger glared at him with loathing clear in her eyes. "Do you really think I'd do this myself Potter?!" she spat out as the rest of the Hall went quiet and watched how this confrontation would turn out.

Harry cocked his head in an innocent manner as his eyes narrowed in contemplation. "Maaayyybbe," said Harry as he leaned back to dodge the hand flying towards his cheek. "Now, now, no need to get all hissy." Granger's glare upped a few notches as her lips thinned.

"Now sit girl!" chirped Harry again and was surprised when Granger actually sat down on the floor as was the rest of the Hall. "Jump," Said Harry curiously as Ganger jumped up. Then with an amused grin, Harry began to give out orders that one would give to a very well trained guard dog. Many people stared at the sight and soon turned to their friends who were canines with a sly smile as their friends began to curse Harry and slowly made their way to the doors of the Great Hall.

Harry noticed this and decided to stop what he was doing to Granger with a small smile. "While I would have been sorry for what I have done," began Harry as Granger glared at him. "I'm not. So see ya." Harry then turned and walked off with a cheerful whistle while the Great Hall began to slowly descend into another crazed chaos.

Harry whistled cheerfully as he went off towards his History of Magic class when he was confronted by a Slytherin from each year. Harry tilted his head as Kai poked his head out from Harry's collar. "What do you want?" asked Harry curiously as the Slytherins stared at Kai. Draco Malfoy looked at Harry straight in the eye and replied. "Simple," said Draco smoothly. "We want out of the war. No pressuring to join the 'Light' or the 'Dark'. And no need to worry about the repercussions of being neutral."

Harry looked at them all straight in the eye searchingly. The Slytherins wondered what he saw when he relaxed and nodded. "Meet me on the seventh floor next to the picture of Barnabas the Barmy on Saturday night," said Harry calmly as the Slytherins stared at him. Harry went into the classroom as his voice drifted back to them. "Meet me there ten minutes after dinner finishes. Don't be late."

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

The rest of the week passed in a leisurely pace after Granger's humiliation at Harry's hand when the Hogsmeade weekend came up. This was the day when 'Dark' had to show himself to the world. After Harry had walked into the little village, he went straight to Madame Rosemerta's for a large tank of Butterbeer; and maybe some Firewhiskey if he could convince the landlady to sell him some.

Once he got the Butterbeer, Harry sat in the far corner of the bar and sipped at his Butterbeer slowly. Five minutes later, he was confronted by Weasley and Granger. With a mental sigh, he ignored their attempts to catch his attention and proceeded to drink his Butterbeer as they slowly simmered in their own anger.

"_Do you want me to take care of them?" _asked Kai as he glared at them from his position around Harry's neck. _"Don't bother," _replied Harry quietly from behind the rim of his tankard. _"They aren't worth the effort or energy." _Kai nodded as he watched then go redder and redder with each passing second.

"Are you even listening to us?" hissed Granger as Harry looked up with wide innocent eyes. "Oh," said Harry in false surprise. "Are you two well Miss Granger, Mr Weasley? Because you both look ever so like lobsters you see; all red and blotchy-like. And you seem to look as if you're part lobster or something or maybe a Blast Ended Shrewt?" They both fumed as they were laughed at by the rest of the bar before a scream of terror was heard from outside.

"Death Eaters!" cried a female voice. "Death Eaters are attacking!" the whole bar started to shout and screamed as they left the building in a rush. Harry just sat there with a frown and waited for them to leave and empty the building before he left himself. _"Kai, turn into me for the period and take my wand" _said Harry calmly as he took off the glamour to reveal his normal self. _"I'll go and visit the Death Eaters. It's been such a long time since my last hunt after all." _Kai gave Dark an amused smile before sliding off Dark and onto the floor before shifting into an exact replica of a sixteen year old Harry.

-Want me to go now deshi?- asked Kai in Japanese as he took the wand offered to him. Dark smiled at Kai as he changed his eyes to a lightning purple. -If you want sensei,- replied Dark in the same language. –I'll go and shadow walk to the alley next to the inn.- Kai nodded in reply before running out of the Three Broomsticks and into the chaos outside.

Dark waited ten minutes before 'walking' to the alley outside and watched the chaos from within the shadows. What he saw only made him blink as he watched houses burn, people running towards Hogwarts for sanctuary as some people from the DA fought against the Death Eaters. Dark noted with amusement that Weasley and Granger were being pushed back by the other members of the Defence Association with disgusted looks.

Dark then decided to get involved when he saw a spell just missing Kai by a millimetre from the head. Wrapping the shadows around him, Dark unhooked his scythe from his back and flicked the blade into place with a practised movement before appearing behind the Death Eaters silently with a flicker of a shadow. Dark watched for a moment longer before speaking up.

"You know," began Dark idly as the fighters stopped and looked around for the voice. "This is really getting irritating. I thought I had sent enough of you all into insanity so that I could get the bigots in the British Wizarding world to forget the stain made upon by foolish mortals such as dear Voldemort – Dark ignored the gasps and cries of indignation from the students and Death eaters- and people like the ones who call themselves 'Death Eaters'."

Then one of the students, Hermione Granger, screamed when she saw the lightning purple eyes of the one who had sacred her all those months ago. Dark smirked at her in amusement as the people all turned their heads to face him. "Yo," said Dark cheerfully with a little wave as he smiled with his eyes closed into crescents. "Dark at your service; assassin, information specialist, espionage specialist, master of all things sharp and pointy and all round guy you do not want to piss off."

The Death Eaters paled when they heard Dark's name and even one of the rookie recruits whimpered when they found that this person was the Dark who had sent even Bellatrix Lestrange, who was already insane, into a catatonic state of repetition. The students, however, were just staring the Dark since he looked so much like Death before they sprang into action when Kai shot a stunner at one of the Death Eaters.

That snapped the Death Eaters out of their stupor as they spilt into two groups and attacked the DA members and Dark. One single Death Eater held his wand to the sky. "Mosmorde!" he cried as a jet of sickly green light shot to the sky to create the Dark Mark. The sight of the infamous skull and snake sent the town back into chaos as Dark dodged the spells thrown at him with ease, an amused, mocking smile on his lips.

After playing with them for a little while longer, Dark stood still for a single second before charging towards them. He swung the scythe back before decapitating the nearest Death Eater to him in a quick swipe and took a step back. The head stayed on for a while as the Death Eater looked around in confusion before blood started to seep out from the wound as the friction caused the head to fall off.

Blood then spurted out from the gaping wound as the body convulsed when it fell to the floor. The head had rolled towards a burning house as the mask fell to reveal a youthful but rather ugly looking face. The girls in the DA screamed when they saw the blood and the jerky movements of the body during its death twitches. The other turned a little green as some upended their lunch near some buildings.

Dark, however, was smirking with battle lust and blood lust shining in his eyes. He spun the scythe in his hand before letting it rest on his shoulder with the blade above his head; not a single speck of blood was on the blade as it shone in the strangely bright sunny day. Dark then looked at the DA members and Kai.

"You all better run along now," said Dark cheerfully as if he hadn't just killed a man without a blink or a flinch. "It won't be a pretty sight if you stay here for long. Oh, and do tell the Aurors to hurry up before all they have left of the Death Eaters are mismatched body parts." The Death Eaters all paled at this statement as they made to leave by Apparation, only to be stop still when they heard the pain-filled scream of one of their comrade in arms.

As one, they all turned to see a mass of moving fire writhing on the ground in pain as the fire shaped itself around the…person's burning features. The DA members finally deem it time to take Dark's advice as they left for the castle with Weasley and Granger being dragged along reluctantly.

Once they were out of sight, Dark then gave the Death Eaters a grin as the shadows moved and slithered along the dirt road. "Since the little kiddies are gone now, as well as most of the villagers," began Dark as the shadows rose like snakes to tower over them from all sides. "Let's play shall we?" The Death Eaters all trembled as the grin became predatory and they were encased in a dome of black with only the sounds of their screams, pleas and begging resounding through the burning, temporary ghost town.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

"Is this all of the Death Eaters?" asked Shacklebolt as he tried to force down the lunch he had earlier from coming back up. Kai, who was still pretending to be Harry, shook his head. "There were at least sixteen Death Eaters, sir," said Kai with a fake frown as they both looked down at the whole bodies of four Death Eaters and the remains of the burnt Death Eater. Five were now like the others that had been sent to the Ministry over the summer holidays, in a permanent catatonic state of repetition. The others were missing and presumed dead from all the blood found at the site.

The only one that hadn't lost his mind yet was shaking continuously as he went with the Aurors quietly; looking over his shoulder repeatedly as he stayed as far away from the shadows as he could. "I wonder where they could have gone…" wondered Kai outwardly as he sighed in his mind; knowing exactly where Dark had gone with the remains of the four Death Eaters.

-Elsewhere-

"Hiya D!" chirped Dark cheerfully as he waltzed into the store with a grey bag over his shoulder. D looked up from his cleaning the store as T-Chan perked up immediately at the smell of blood and meat and ran to Dark. "Hand it over Dark," said T-Chan with glee as the other carnivorous animals of the shop came towards them.

"Hi to you too T-Chan," said Dark with a tinge of playful sarcasm as he let the bag fall swing to the outstretched hands of the totetsu. "Here's some food for you and the others; freshly cut meat from some…er…kind donors from the Wizarding world." T-Chan and the others either chuckled or openly laughed at Dark's little understatement before walking off with T-Chan to feed.

"Hello Yami-kun," said D with a smile when he came over with Q-Chan flying next to him. "I take it an attack took place during your visit to that little town…Hogsmeade was it?" Dark nodded with a grin, used to D's obscure way of finding out what happened when he hadn't even sent anything to tell the man about it.

"Yep," replied Dark as he followed the Chinese man into the tea room. "Sixteen of the morons; four dead by the Avada, one cooked well done, five are off to the loony bin, four are in pieces and currently being consumed by my good friends in one of the other rooms and only one is left alive to tell the Ministry what had happened before he gets killed by Tom for spilling the beans; after a lengthy amount of torture of course."

"How long will you be staying for Yami-kun?" asked D as he poured them both some jasmine tea. With a happy sigh, Darl took the proffered cup. "Maybe two, three hours," said Dark as he sipped his tea. "Kai's taking over for me until the interrogations are over and until dinner is over as well. But until then, I am free and have time to kill."

D raised an eyebrow at Dark's words before taking a bite of the banana cake. "Then maybe you'd like to help me with some deliveries?" queried D as Dark tilted his head at him. "I need a few plants and some new pets to be delivered to some disabled or elderly customers. Since the delivery shop is closed on Saturdays, you can do the job for me."

Dark blinked and shrugged. "I have nothing else to do so why not?" said Dark as he drained the cup and stood up. "So where do I have to go?" D smiled and handed him a box wrapped in a dark blue cloth with a small note on it. "To Ms Lauren Sandesh on Twenty-four Smith Street," said D to Dark as he headed for the door with the box on his shoulder. "And make sure you don't stay too long with her. She has a strange obsession with dark-haired males."

Dark looked back at D who was looking down with a grimace. "I should know," said D with a small shiver as he remembered when Ms Sandesh wouldn't leave the store unless she had a single hair from his head. How scary. Dark went silent before nodding. "Right boss," said Dark with a slight tone of trepidation. "Off I go then." D watched as Dark left the shop to see Ms Sandesh and prayed for his safe return. "Good Luck Yami-kun," muttered D as he went back to his banana cake. "You will need it."

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

To be continued…

Done! And not a moment too soon as well! For some reason, I had some trouble writing this chap and had to repeatedly delete and re-type most of the beginning of the chapter. Oh well, at least I finished this chapter. Now, onto Raised by Kami!


	13. Chapter 13

Nothing to say, move along now pplz.

_Disclaimer- _I do not in any circumstances own Petshop of Horrors or Harry Potter 'cause if I did their world would be in utter chaos that is not done by anyone from the magical world, only by my friends and me. I also do not own any other name/object/toy that might be recognised in this fanfic.

"………" talking

'………' thoughts

"………" _Parseltongue_

/……/ mental talk

-……- other languages that is not English

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Chapter Thirteen

Harry sat at the Gryffindor table during dinner completely exhausted. Some of his year mates gave him worried glances but he just waved it off telling them that he was fine. Harry couldn't help but repress the shiver that climbed up his back as he thought of Ms Sandesh, especially after she had him cornered in the kitchen, giving him looks that were far from his comfort zone.

"She's bloody obsessive that damn woman," muttered Harry with his head on his arms as his other dorm mates glanced at each other from above his head before looking at the youngest Weasley who was staring at Harry with lovesick eyes. Thinking that it was Ginny that Harry was talking about, they all gave her disapproving looks or glares until she finally looked away with a frightened 'eep'.

It was well known in Hogwarts that Ginny Weasley was still pursuing Harry despite the serious betrayal of her older brother and his 'girlfriend' which was annoying Harry to no end. Harry chuckled slightly before standing up and leaving the Great Hall with a grateful glance to his dorm mates.

So Harry left the Hall while humming 'Your Guardian Angel' by the Red Jumpsuit Apparatus, which had fallen into his possession by a blue portal, no doubt a gift from his future self along with a few other songs which seemed to fit him. His favourites being 'Face Down' and 'Cat and Mouse' which had been the first ones he had heard on the CD.

Kai listened to Harry sing as they neared the Room of Requirements the song changing from time to time. When he reached the painting of Barnabas the Barmy, a door immediately appeared next to said painting.

Humming 'Face Down', Harry opened the door to reveal an airy, white room with beige and light brown coloured furniture. A black and brown rug had a glass and marble table on it as the glass window doors showed a balcony facing a white sandy beach with crystal blue water. There was also a little open doorway which led to the kitchen and there was also a bar in the living room. There were two white sofas facing each other as a single white chair was placed between them.

Harry went straight to the bar after taking his shoes off as Kai shifted into a smaller version of his true form and flew above Harry's head as he made himself a very strong Martini. "You want anything Kai?" asked Harry to the Asian dragon as Kai leaned back on the white sofa with his hands behind his head.

"Just give me sake," replied Kai with his eyes closed as Harry took off his robe and put it on the over the back of the sofa. He then took off his woollen vest, loosened his tie and untucked his white shirt as he undone the first three buttons.

Harry turned and opened the glass cupboard to take out a bottle of sake and a small Japanese styled drinking cup. He then looked up to the clock to see that the Slytherins had another five minutes before they left the hall.

With a sigh, Harry flopped onto the white chair with his Martini in his hand and sipped from it casually as the memory of Ms Sandesh came floating into his mind.

_-Flashback- _

'_I wonder how bad this lady is,' thought Dark as he jumped on the rooftops of the buildings to get to his destination. 'D wouldn't give me a warning unless he thought the customer was a real nut job.' Dark sighed as he used the edge of the roof to give him a boost to get to the next block without the people below seeing him jump a near impossible distance. _

_It took Dark exactly ten minutes to get to little house with a dark blue roof and white walls in the middle of the bustling suburbia. During that time, he had changed his clothes into a less intimidating ensemble of a deep forest green Chinese styled jacket and white undershirt with a pair of black pants and black Chinese slipper shoes. _

_The minute he stepped onto the property with the blue box on his shoulder, Dark felt a sense of foreboding as shivers ran down his spine. 'Kami-sama, please let me get out of this forsaken house alive,' thought Dark as he noticed the shadowed figure of a person watching him from the second floor. _

_Walking up to the front door, Dark pressed the doorbell which let out a cheery, light bell chime which didn't suit the mood at all. Dark soon heard the sounds of rushed footsteps on wooden floorboards before the door was flung open. _

_A woman with past-the-shoulder length blonde hair and honey brown eyes stood at the door with a rather strange look; a mix between predatory, triumph and ecstasy. _

_A bit disturbed, Dark quickly gave her the box. "You're purchase Ms Sandesh," said Dark as she gave him a startled look when the box was shoved into her arms. "From the Count, now if you'll excuse me I have to go back and deliver the rest of the purchases."_

_However, his retreat was stopped when his collar restricted his neck and Dark had to squash the urge to pull out his daggers when the lady spoke up. "But you just got here! And it's a long way to get back to Chinatown," cried Ms Sandesh, not knowing that Dark was on the verge of slicing her face to ribbons._

"_You should have a rest before you go back out," suggested Ms Sandesh with a look that raised the hairs on the back of his neck. "How about a drink? I got juice, water, cordial, alcohol…"_

_Ms Sandesh the pulled the reluctant Dark in as he tried to undo the buttons on his outer shirt to stop himself from choking to death. He had only managed to get three of the frog buttons undone when he was shoved into a wooden chair in a sunny kitchen. _

_-Oh Kami-sama help me,- muttered Dark in Japanese with horror as Ms Sandesh smiled at him, showing all her teeth which reminded him of a shark. _

"_So what would you like?" asked Ms Sandesh as she went nearer to Dark. "I got apple juice, orange juice, orange and mango, tropical, some spring water, beer, red wine, champagne and lime cordial." She was soon invading Dark's personal space as he shrunk in his chair. _

"_Um, I'm fine thank you," said Dark uneasily as he tried to slid out of the chair. "But I really should get going. I have to…er meet my girlfriend after my shift!" Dark mentally cried out in joy when Ms Sandesh froze and her face became stony. _

"_Girlfriend?" repeated Ms Sandesh as Dark nodded, not too fast to be suspicious and not to slow to be insulting her intelligence. _

"_I promised my girlfriend that we'd go and see the Phantom of the Opera this afternoon and I have to leave straight after my job," explained Dark as he slipped under away and backed away to the front door. "So I'll just go and show myself out now. Er…thanks for the offer anyway; so, good bye Ms Sandesh!" _

_Dark then chose that moment to dash for the door before she could react and was soon jumping over the rooftops, running for his life to get back to the pet shop on one piece before Ms Sandesh could try and get him back. _

_-End Flashback-_

Harry couldn't help the shudder that ran down his spine when the memory ended as the dark oak door opened to reveal Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini and twelve other Slytherins. Harry's eyes flickered to them from where he was watching the Caribbean-like beach before going to the clock. The remaining five minutes had passed during Harry's reverie.

"Hello and welcome to the Room of Requirements," said Harry with a cheerful smile as his eyes were closed into crescents and the Slytherins eyes Kai who was curled contently around the sake bottle and cup.

"Please, sit down," said Harry as he waved to the white sofas as Kai slithered towards Harry, careful to make sure that he didn't spill the sake. "And don't touch the sake; Kai still wants to finish the rest of it."

They stared at Harry who only smiled at them before pointing to Kai. "This is Kai," explained Harry, answering the unasked question. "He likes to drink sake, so finish off his bottle before he does and I will not be held responsible for anything that happens."

Kai hissed as he raised the upper half of his body causing the Slytherins to back away from the dragon in a snake's form. _"Don't scare the children Kai," _hissed Harry in amusement as he leaned over and took the sake bottle to place it in front of him.

"Shall we discuss our little exchange of services then?" queried Harry with a small quirk of his lips and his eyes closed into crescents as the Slytherins gave each other uneasy looks all the while wondering what they had gotten themselves into.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

The full moon shone down on Gryffindor Tower as Dark, having let the glamour charms break, sat happily on the roof of the tower- after the successful meeting with the Slytherins- without fear of falling, his black bat-like wings on his back. Should anyone have had looked up in his direction, they would have thought a devil had ascended from Hell to wreak chaos upon the world.

Which is partially correct but Dark wasn't a true devil even if he was planning to wreak chaos upon _a _world; the Wizarding world, the Muggle world was already on a path towards self destruction that did not need his help.

Dark sighed as he leaned against the tall spire behind him while Kai took this chance to swim in the lake in his true form. "I wonder how long until the end of humanity comes?" queried Dark to himself with amusement colouring his voice.

"After all, they have been set upon the path of destruction since they came upon the Earth and raised themselves on a pedestal with the excuse of being an organism of higher intelligence than the rest of all the living organisms of this planet."

"Don't you think so Tsuki-san?" asked Dark rhetorically to the moon with a smirk on his face. He then chuckled as the moon shone down upon the Earth; watching and waiting until the steady legs of humanity shall weaken, break and crumble under its own weight as the Earth takes its revenge against the ones that had made her what she is now before the cycle once again repeats itself.

A never-ending cycle.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

To be continued…

My, what a dreary ending I made………oh well, it is the truth though. You can't blame me for wondering what the future shall be after we advance to the point where we'll kill ourselves and start the process all over again even after we vow to be more environmentally friendly. It's a sad delusion that we continually tell ourselves even after the tragedy happens. Anyways, hope I didn't make you all too shocked by this so g'night everyone!

P.S the songs mentioned above can be found on my profile with links to a site with some good videos to go with it.


	14. Chapter 14

School is the torture technique of all parents that they used on their children to induce death by boredom and desperation for the end of the day.

_Disclaimer- _I do not in any circumstances own Petshop of Horrors or Harry Potter 'cause if I did their world would be in utter chaos that is not done by anyone from the magical world, only by my friends and me. I also do not own any other name/object/toy that might be recognised in this fanfic.

"………" talking

'………' thoughts

"………" _Parseltongue_

/……/ mental talk

-……- other languages that is not English

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Chapter Fourteen

Harry sat by the lake with Nema, Limbo, Kai and Li Tao sunning themselves as he read a spell from Salazar's book with interest. _"Ne, Yami," _called out Nema as Harry tilted his head in acknowledgement without his eyes leaving the page. _"When do we blow up Lord Dickhead's base?" _

This caused the others to stare at him blankly while Harry looked up with a raised eyebrow. _"Why do you want to blow up his base?" _asked Harry with curiosity and amusement colouring his voice.

"_Cause it gets this job over and done with," _answered Nema with confidence. _"And it gives me a chance to see people running around like headless chickens when the building falls around them." _

"_You are an idiot," _said Kai blankly as Li Tao and Harry snickered at the start of another argument while Limbo chuckled. _"There would be no point in blowing up the base if the so-called 'Dark Lord' comes here to Hogwarts for the final battle." _

"_But it gives the others something to do," _whined Nema slightly as Harry decided to interrupt before it became a full on fight.

"_Look you two," _spoke up Harry as Kai ignored Nema for the moment. _"Why don't we do both? After I cast this little spell, I'll be able to be in both places at once and T-Chan and I can use the explosives that we……borrowed from those yakuza to blow up the place after we get out any of the living prisoners._

"_And since this spell has the benefit that should one of the bodies die, from either natural or super natural causes, the conscience in one would just go to the other living body without the complications of the 'dead' body affecting the 'living' one." _

Limbo gave Harry a curious glance as Harry explained all this with a happy face and a smile. _"Where did you find this spell Harry?" _asked Limbo as Harry only gave them a large grin before showing them a page in Slytherin's book.

"_Right here," _chirped Harry with a rather dark grin as he tapped the page with his index finger.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Meanwhile in the dungeons, the whole Slytherin House was having a meeting to discuss their new treaty/agreement with the former 'Golden Boy' of the 'Light'.

"How do we know that he isn't going to turn on us when the war's over?" asked a third year as the majority of the House nodded while murmurs filled the air.

Draco, Blaise and the two seventh year representatives that were there at the meeting waited until the Common Room quieted before speaking.

"Potter won't do that," said Draco calmly and confidently to the rest of the House. "He not only signed a magically binding contract to ensure our safety, he also swore a magical oath."

Mentally laughing at his fellow Slytherin's rather shocked faces, Blaise chose to speak up then and add another little tidbit. "He also seemed to be acting like quite the Slytherin when he told us, subtly mind you, about a book that would spill everything about Dumbledore with no false leads in it at all," said Blaise with mirth at the ensuing chatter and exclamations of disbelief.

-By the lake-

"ACHOO!" sneezed Harry loudly as the book fell onto the grass which startled Nema and Li Tao, distracting them from their plans of destroying Voldemort's base

"Bless you," said Limbo with a smile as Harry thanked him while pulling out a tissue from his pocket.

"Wonder if I got a cold," muttered Harry as Li Tao grinned.

"Maybe someone's talking 'bout ya Yami," said Li Tao with a rather wicked glint in her eyes. "You got a girlfriend we don't know about?"

A blade of grass transfigured into a very sharp and very pointy dagger was thrown and landed behind her, sticking out of the ground like a sore thumb. "Ah," she said with a sage-like tone. "So it's a guy, not a girl."

Now, an anvil could be seen flying for her head before she ran away into the forest with Harry throwing more sharp and/or heavy things after her while the others laughed.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

The next morning Harry, who was still a bit sour from Li Tao's comments, sat down at the Great Hall mentally laughing maniacally in glee at what was going to happen once everyone was there for breakfast. Fireworks were going to fly………literally.

Piling food onto his plate, Harry ate his food at a normal pace as he waited for the last person, a first year Hufflepuff, to sit down on their table as the doors closed for a short time.

Not five minutes had passed when the sounds of fireworks filled the air and people yelped in surprise as fireworks sprang out from under the tables in their respective House colours. Some even came out from the Head Table, the most noticeable one being the one that came out from the Headmaster's chair causing both the chair and him to jump about half a meter(1) into the air.

Everyone stared at the fireworks in surprise, shock or amusement as they flew around the ceiling leaving trailing sparks in the air, dive bombing students and teachers alike before they all blew up. They were even more surprised when chocolate started to rain down on them.

There were cries of amazement when the Muggle-raised witches and wizards saw the familiar labels of Wonka Chocolate Factory, from the movie 'Charlie and the Chocolate Factory', when the door slammed open to reveal a small group of six little men with orange skin, grass green hair, chocolate brown turtlenecks and white overalls as they cart wheel into the Great Hall.

The 'Oompa Loompa' song could be heard as four more Oompa Loompas walk in with a large round, yellow bowl –about a meter in diameter and forty centimeters deep- overflowing with the one candy that had the rest of the school…………what was the word? 'Speechless'? 'Resigned'?

'_Hmm,'_ thought Harry as he studied everyone's faces as the lemon drop bowl was brought to the Headmaster. _'I think it's a mixture of both along with shock, amusement and…is that fear?' _

Blinking, Harry took a harder look at McGonagall's face and saw that she did have a resigned and slightly scared look on her face. _"Wonder what has her ready to dash?" _hissed Harry quietly to Kai who shrugged.

Dumbledore, however, had such bright twinkling eyes many people mistook them for brightly coloured Puffskins that had the rather evil intention of blinding them. Heh, buy two sparkly Puffskins and get a bag of sherbet lemons free!

Harry covered his face with his hands when that thought popped into his head as his shoulders shook with laughter. All the other students were eating their Wonka chocolate bars as they watched the Oompa Loompas march up to Dumbledore with the sherbet lemons while the first group 'poof'ed away after they finished their dance and song number.

"This gift is for one Albus Dumbledore," said one of the Oompa Loompas in a surprisingly deep voice. "'I hope you enjoy all these, _my boy_.'"

In those last two words, the mocking tone was easily distinguishable the undertone of sarcasm, loathing, and disgust was barely heard.

Once the Oompa Loompas placed the bowl in front of the Headmaster; they 'poof'ed away, leaving Dumbledore staring at the bowl of sherbet lemons happily. He picked one up and was about to put it into his mouth when the ceiling of the Great Hall turned stormy and a cackling laughter could be heard.

Everyone looked around to find the source of the laughter when one Muggleborn looked up and gasped. "Look!" cried a second year Ravenclaw. "It's the Wicked Witch of the West!"

All heads looked up to see a witch dressed in all black with green skin, a long nose that had a wart on the end and a pointed hat on her head. "Eh heheheheheheheheheheh!" cackled the witch.

"So you are the great Albus Dumbledore," sneered the Wicked Witch from where she hovered in midair on her broom. Dumbledore just gave her a slightly confused glance. "Well, since you love sherbet lemons so much, why don't we see how good you look as one?"

Before anyone could pull out their wands, the Wicked Witch of the West pointed her index finger at the large bowl and a streak of red light appeared. It hit the bowl, making it glow an angry red before it disappeared.

Cackling once more, the Wicked Witch of the West circled the room before dive-bombing the Head Table and flying out of the open doors of the Great Hall. All eyes stared at the diminishing figure of the Wicked Witch of the West before their heads snapped to the opposite side of the room when they heard a yelp of pain and surprise.

Harry only took one look before he snorted in laughter and laid his head on his arm while the other banged on the table, advertising his hysteria. Other people started to laugh as well when they saw the Headmaster's new look. Albus Dumbledore was now all yellow, round and smelling like sherbet lemons with a crown on his head and a sash across his body saying 'The Sherbet Lemon King'. He was also surrounded by sherbet lemons that were as tall as 390mL bottles of Coca-Cola(2)

As it turned out, Dumbledore had popped one of the sherbet lemons into his mouth before the Witch came in, but sadly for him it had also been spiked and turned him into his new form. By now, everyone was laughing but the fun didn't stop there.

'Poof'. The sound was heard again as a scream echoed through the Hall due to the rather amazing acoustics of the room that the Founders had installed a millennium ago. The laughter drowned out the screaming of the newly turned students. THREE tenths of the school, mainly junior Death Eaters along with Granger and Weasley were now candy like the Headmaster each with a small following of little candy peoples the same size as the Headmaster's.

"_Maybe I should have added the ants," _gasped out Harry to his reptile companions as he tried to rein in his hysterical laughter. _"It would have been nice to see them jumping." _

Weasley had become an Allen's Redskin, Granger a sour Gummi Worm while the rest became various Muggle candy. There was even an Allen's Minties which had some people staring at the _unfortunate _soul in hunger.

The glint of hunger in their eyes making Harry laugh harder as Li Tao commented on whether they would resort to cannibalism or not. While the person in question started to sweat slightly as he tried to move away from where all the little Minties were dancing round in a circle. There were even a few calculating glances from some Ravenclaws as their brains frantically tried to come up with a plan that would allow them to get some candy that they hadn't eaten all year, without their fellow students seeing them lose their dignity.

Sadly, that all flew out of the window when some of the little candy followers were taken and the remaining animated treats promptly attacked the perpetrator…………by throwing more candy at him.

Still laughing his head off, Harry watched out of the corner of his eye as Dumbledore sneaked; stormed subtly more likely, out the annex door and away from the public eye. _'Revenge is a dish best served piping hot,' _thought Harry as he wiped away his tears of laughter. _'Despite what other people say about serving it cold.' _

Noticing one of the little Allen's Strawberry and Cream running his way, Harry quickly swiped the little thing without the others noticing and bit into it which got rid of the animation spell placed on it. "Yum," said Harry with a grin as he chewed on it while watching the Great Hall descend into a frenzy as they all tried to get the candy and eat it before their fellow students.

He then caught Draco's eye and, with a smirk, raised his goblet to toast him before taking a sip of the Morning cocktail he had made from the pumpkin juice.

He snickered when Draco raised an eyebrow before he went back to his breakfast. "I love chaos," murmured Harry with a small quirk of his lips before downing the rest of the cocktail. "It lends a bit more excitement to life."

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

To be continued………

Done! I swear, sometimes I hate being the oldest. Anyways, hope you all enjoyed this chapter despite it being so late and I want to give a big thank you for my Beta, Nightshadow3 or Shadow, for editing my work. Even though they were the only one to answer the little ad I had on my profile. -.-

(1) half a meter- fifty centimeters- a foot and four inches in Imperial measurements (I think)

(2) 390mL- 15.6 fl oz (I think, don't kill me if it's wrong)

Oh, before I forget, the recipe for the cocktail I mentioned is down there so take a peek if you're a little curious to what's in it, though I do warn you; I have no idea where to buy all this stuff. It's just in a little cocktail book I bought. Oh, and a 'bar measure' is 25mL (i.e 1 fl oz in Imperial measurements).

Morning cocktail (serves 1)-

4-5 ice cubes

3 dashes of Angostura bitters

5 dashes Pernod

½ teaspoon of grenadine

½ teaspoon of dry vermouth

1 measure Curacao (there is an accent on the second 'c')

3 measures brandy

Cocktail cherries to decorate

Put the ice cubes into the cocktail shaker. Shake the bitters over the ice, and add the Pernod. Pour in the grenadine, vermouth, Curacao and brandy, shake well then strain into a chilled cocktail glass and decorate with cocktail cherries on a stick.


	15. Chapter 15

School is the torture technique of all parents that they used on their children to induce death by boredom and desperation for the end of the day.

_Disclaimer- _I do not in any circumstances own Petshop of Horrors or Harry Potter 'cause if I did their world would be in utter chaos that is not done by anyone from the magical world, only by my friends and me. I also do not own any other name/object/toy that might be recognised in this fanfic.

"………" talking

'………' thoughts

"………" _Parseltongue_

/……/ mental talk

-……- other languages that is not English

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Chapter Fifteen

The pale light of the moon shone through the windows of the Hall as a shadowed figure parted itself from the dark corners of hall with black liquid dripping down from the tips of their coat. A feral grin revealed sharper than normal canines as the person started on his little surprise for the Headmaster.

"I do hope you enjoy this Headmaster," purred the person silkily. "For this is just the beginning of the end." Soft laughter filled the Great Hall, tinged with gleeful vengeance as it flitted through the expanses of the room like the shadows that concealed the person from prying eyes.

As quietly as they had arrived, they left without a single sound; leaving nothing but the few drops of blood and a large oval object in front of the Headmaster's seat.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

The first thing that could be heard in the Great Hall the minute the doors opened was the piercing screams of the younger years as well as the older female students. The floor was dotted with dried blood and a large egg-shaped object sat innocently in front of the Headmaster's chair.

It was decorated like an over-sized chocolate Easter egg with pictures of white rabbits and flowers on a baby blue background. The picture it made was innocent enough; if it weren't for the blood splattered on the floor in front of it as well as the headless corpse sitting inside the egg with the head of said corpse placed on top of the egg; looking down at the school population with dead, glassy eyes from behind the white skull mask.

The loud, horrified sobs of the student population echoed through the Great Hall as the teachers decided unanimously to cancel all classes for the next few days as Professor Flitwick scurried off to alert the Aurors. Some students, however, couldn't help but shiver as the words that were written in white on the body of the Death Eater.

**You are on borrowed time Headmaster. Best watch your step and stop your plans; you don't want to make someone mad, ne? Or **_**something **_**mad. Ja mata(1)! **

**Yami**

Even if it was just words, the pure vindictive pleasure of the message sent shivers down the spines of many. The writer of the message made it very clearly that it would be them that the Headmaster would be making made. But the added comment gave off an ominous feeling to the school population.

The Slytherins took careful note of the Death Eater and were a bit glad to note that it was only a minor 'minion' Death eater; no one from the Inner Circle.

In the shadows, two pairs of gem-like eyes watched the spectacle with sadistic amusement in their eyes as feral grins appeared under the eyes with a single fang-like canine poking slightly into the lower lip.

"Fun ain't it aibou(2)?" whispered the person with amethyst eyes.

"Hai(3), aibou." murmured the other with emerald eyes in reply.

Both snickered before they left without a sound.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Weeks passed and soon, the Christmas holidays were upon them all. Snow was falling from the sky turning the school grounds into a winter wonderland with the lake frozen at the edges and the school covered with freshly fallen snow; a wonderful place for all the sweet little children to frolic around while freezing their butts off in the cold wind and get apple cheeks and catch the cold and/or flu.

………makes you wonder _why _they play in the freezing stuff……nut cases. Harry, however, was asleep in Gryffindor Tower; all wrapped up in his thick woolen blanket looking like a sweet little angel. Sadly, that picture was broken when a certain dumb person attempted to disturb said sleeping person and got kicked in the gut as a reflex action from Harry instead; leaving him gasping and cursing on the floor in pain from the attack.

Harry merely continued sleeping after shifting slightly in his bed with the blankets pulled up to cover the bottom half of his face. One could easily imagine a cartoon speech bubble with the multiple 'Z's' as Harry slept while Limbo, Li Tao, Kai and Nema watched the proceeding with great interest.

The next thing that Weasley did, yes the dumb redhead with the emotional range of a pea not a teaspoon-it does not do him justice, with the now bruised stomach tried to do, while glaring menacingly at Harry, was drop a thick book on him. Sadly for him, the book stopped just six centimeters from Harry's left temple before rising back up and aiming itself for his head like a bullet. Unfortunately for his audience, he was able to dodge the aerial projectile by just a millimeter.

"Damn," hissed Nema in disappointment as Kai made a 'Tch' sound. _"He just missed getting a concussion."_

Li Tao started to curse in Chinese when the book missed and soon went onto threatening the gods if they did not injure Ronald Julius Weasley in some shape or form. _"-then I'll slowly lower your immortal asses into a giant vat of hydrochloric acid while I chuck fire ants into your bloody faces for thirty full minutes. Then, I'll take you all out, heal you, then chuck you into the deepest pit ever dug full of man-eating animals," _muttered Li Tao murderously.

As it seems, the gods were listening to her as they watched Weasley summon a metal bucket full of ice cold water directly on top of Harry. With a flick of his wand, he made the water drop first then the bucket. First, the water stopped just millimeters above Harry's hair before rebounding to hit Weasley completely in the face with the force of a boxer using a right hook on his opponent, while the bucket whacked him on the back of his head before slamming itself onto his head.

Harry was then woken by the cursing and ravings of the temporarily blind Ronald Weasley who was stumbling about the dormitory, wet and with a very cold metal bucket on his head while three of his four snakes laughed uproariously as the redhead tripped over a trunk and his own two feet.

"……Do I even want to know what happened?" asked Harry mildly while his eyes shone with amusement as he watched Ron stood up, waved his arms in front of him to navigate only to hit his head against the bed post knock himself out cold.

"Oooh, that's gotta hurt," hissed Nema in delight as Ron hit the floor with a resounding _thud! _

"I wonder if he's made of rocks," Murmured Harry in mischievous curiosity as Kai snorted before muttering- _"I wonder if he can _breathe_ in that deathtrap_._"_

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Harry was amused to hear during lunch that Weasley was admitted to the Hospital Wing with the metal bucket still stuck to his head after being found by a third year where he had left the idiot on the boys' dormitory floor; stepping on him on his way past. After he had finished his lunch, Harry pulled out Bram Stoker's _Dracula _from his pocket and un-shrunk it to continue from where he was.

He was a bit past halfway when he saw Weasley storming into the Great Hall with what seemed like red lines cross his face, strangely resembling train tracks thought Harry absently as Weasley stormed straight up to him and held him by the front of his royal blue sweater.

Everyone that was in the Great Hall froze to watch the spectacle as Harry merely blinked and raised an eyebrow at Weasley's angry face before making a remark that baffled the few remaining students there. "You look like a bull in a red china shop y'know," commented Harry with a tilt of his head as some Muggle-raised wizards and witches choked slightly in the background. "Are you a descendant of the Minotaur from the Maze of King Minos?"

"What the Hell are you talking about you arse?" hissed Weasley in anger as he turned an unattractive shade of red.

Harry blinked once more as he raised both eyebrows. "Maybe I'm speaking at a higher level of mental and academic comprehension than you are," muttered Harry absently as he edged away from Weasley to preserve what little personal space he had left. "And will you please move? I do not wish to be in the same vicinity as you are when your spittle starts to fly from the overly large orifice, that you shove an insubstantial amount of organic and inorganic material in, when your pituitary gland decides to sends messages to your hormones to order your temper to self-combust in the next minute or so."

There was a dumbfounded silence that covered the Great Hall as Harry pried his sweater from Weasley's grip and moved about five meters away from the gangly red head as Harry's words started to make more sense in his mind. Sadly for him, Harry had moved away and was leaving the Great Hall with a cheerful look on his face.

"See you around Weasley!" chirped Harry cheerfully as he waved good bye and left through the large doors of the Hall to God knows where.

"POTTER!" bellowed Weasley in anger as he spun around, revealing a quietly fluttering white sheet of paper taped to his back which said, in big bright red letters, 'Kick/Hit Me. I will sing for you randomly.'

A ripple ran through the remaining students as a pair of Muggle-raised first years grinned evilly and slowly picked up a leftover spoon from breakfast.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

To be continued...

A/N: Yes, I know that it's short and i know that it's been ages since I've updated but you all try balancing work, school and house chores with End-Of-Year Exams coming up! Then there's Crossroads! Gods, I don't want to do Crossroads!!!!!! you all know what it is?!?!?! It's bloody Sex Ed!!!!!!! I DON'T WANNA DO SEX ED!!!!!!!! I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF IT TO LAST ME A LIFE TIME!!!!!!!! KAMI-SAMA SAVE ME!!!!!!!!!

Translations-

**Ja mata- see you**

**aibou- partner**

**hai- yes**


	16. Chapter 16

School is the torture technique of all parents that they used on their children to induce death by boredom and desperation for the end of the day.

_Disclaimer- _I do not in any circumstances own Petshop of Horrors or Harry Potter 'cause if I did their world would be in utter chaos that is not done by anyone from the magical world, only by my friends and me. I also do not own any other name/object/toy that might be recognised in this fanfic.

"………" talking

'………' thoughts

"………" _Parseltongue_

/……/ mental talk

-……- other languages that is not English

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Chapter Sixteen

The rest of the Christmas holidays passed peacefully for Harry which was a great contrast to the rather disrupting and chaotic one that Ronald Billius Weasley had since he had been hounded, jumped and whacked with more objects and people than he ever had in his short life. It also didn't help that his voice was sore from his continuous singing and most of the songs were ones that he had never heard of in his entire life.

This amused Harry and many others for many days afterwards, and it continued to amuse others when the rest of the school came back. Weasley had claimed that it was all Harry's fault, but there was no proof to back it up. Neither did anyone see Harry place the white sheet on his back so all of Weasley's claims merely backfired on the hot-headed fool with rather spectacular results.

One such result was the continuous presence of one Peeves for the first week back along with the……interesting, and often crude, commentary that Peeves would conduct during any and all classes, breaks and games. It was an amusing and enjoyable sight to behold to the rest of the school population but an irritating and disrupting one to both Granger and Weasley.

But soon, all the fun and games fell towards an unidentified tension that seemed to grip the entire school. Many did not notice it and only felt a slight unease, confident in the fact that the school, the professors and the 'Boy-Who-Lived' would ward off the thought of any attack on the millennium old school.

Many British witches and wizards had been taught in these old halls; it would make sense that no one with any respect for the Founders would attack the school.

Right?

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Fabric rustled almost silently as a lone figure walked through the undergrowth of the Forbidden Forest with a nonchalant ease that would have had most wizards and witches staring at the figure in either shock or fear. It was obvious how comfortable the figure was in the dangerous forest that was near the school of Hogwarts.

No sane person could ever be 'comfortable' in the forest but then again, the figure wasn't exactly an ordinary 'person'. Even the Acromantulas took note of the figures continuous presence in the forest and merely, barely, acknowledge them whenever they did come into the forest. It was the same with any of the other denizens of the forest as well.

Dark merely smiled as he noticed the barest flash of bare skin merging with what looked like horse flesh and gave a slight nod in greeting a he continued to walk. The passing centaur returned the greeting before continuing on with his own hunt.

Further ahead of him, Kai was drifting about in his true form while Nema and Li Tao were jumping from branch to branch in their more human form; mimicking the actions from certain manga books they had somehow gained possession of while Limbo was calmly walking with Dark with his usual calm, smiling expression.

"So everything is in place?" asked Dark as Limbo nodded.

"The chimeras were more than happy to come along for the free meal as were some of the other predators, mainly Tetsu," replied Limbo with amusement in his eyes. "I do believe his exact words were- 'Of course I'm ready! I've been itching to rip all of their hearts out and listen to their screams of horror while I laugh in their faces for a couple of year now!'- which was rather nondescript of him since all the children were asleep. But then again...D-sama was in the room with us."

"Ah," said Dark in understanding as they continued walking. "Totetsu always did hold his coarser language when he was around D-sama. I guess all we need to do know is wait for the bald, idiotic arse to make the first move then."

"Hmm," hummed Limbo noncommittally as he nodded in agreement. A comfortable silence soon filled the air between them as they both watched, with a large amount of amusement, as Nema tackled Li Tao only to connect with a block of rotting wood while Li Tao laughed uproariously from her position in a nearby tree.

"Do you think there would be a chance of Nema getting concussion, Limbo?"

"Possibly, Yami but Nema always was rather headstrong."

Both could not help but laugh at that admission before continuing on their trek through the woods in a small moment of peace.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Another day, another senseless monotony of daily rituals that all together bore Harry out of his mind. Education is important of course, but after knowing all, and more, of what the school curriculum demanded from the average student, school became a rather dreary concept.

Thus, if excitement can not be founded within these old halls, why not create some?

This was why, during lunch, many students were questioning the absence of Weasley and Granger for the whole morning. The boys had seen Weasley in his bed earlier and had attempted to wake him up but he merely waved them off. The girls had seen that Granger's bed was unoccupied and had been neatly tidied up, so they had assumed that she had already left for breakfast.

This conversation would have continued upon its vein of speculation had it not been for the arrival of a rather flustered headmaster. Silence was momentary before chatter filled the Hall again as the students and professors watched the Headmaster looked over his shoulder in an uncharacteristic show of paranoia that would suit the personality of one Mad-Eye Moody than the ever cheerful Dumbledore.

As many were wondering about this rather abrupt change of attitude, the reason for it was soon apparent when a very audible and rather pleasant sounding bell-like sound rang through the air. All heads turned in search of the sound when two rather bright colours caught the eye of the school populous. There, in front of the headmaster, was a purple……thing with a bright green underbelly; dancing and singing to a tune that began to play in the air.

The purebloods stared at the strange creature while the Muggle-borns stared at the purple and green abomination with something akin to horror in their eyes.

"Oh dear God," muttered one random student as the purple abomination opened its mouth to reveal a single unified row of what was suppose to resemble teeth on both the upper and lower jaw in an action that was very familiar to those who had experience with children's shows. "Barney's about to _sing._"

Both teacher's and students were curious but their curiosity soon turned to horror and shock when Barney began to sing a song that has tormented so many older siblings to the point of insanity; homicidal insanity at times but insanity nonetheless.

"I love you," began Barney in his strange voice, very obnoxious in the minds of some, as Professor Dumbledore cringed and attempted, in what seemed like a half-hearted, half-hopeful attempt, to summon or Transfigure himself a pair of earmuffs. As usual, his attempt only got him a message in royal blue.

_Enjoy Old Man._

"You love me

We're a happy family

With a great big hug and a kiss from me to you

Won't you say you love me too?"

This will be a day to go down in _Hogwarts: A History _as the headmaster, a person who was respected by many, resorted to violence to solve a matter. Not that many would blame him. After all, who wouldn't use a spell to blow the head off of Barney's shoulders? If not to save the entire world from the purple...dinosaur...creature...thing...abomination, then to save one's own sanity from the detrimental affects of the creature that dared to call itself a dinosaur.

Sadly, this would not be the day that the purple dinosaur that was called Barney would die and disappear from the surface of the earth. Instead, he split himself. Only, the other half of him turned into a large green creature with yellow spots and a white hat and gloves with a rose of the ribbon of the hat.

Ah, the effects of universal balance. Yin and Yang. Light and darkness. Good and Evil...well, not so much evil as extremely misunderstood people who are perceived as evil with rather cliché speeches and tacky, stereotypical clothing. Anyways, back to the story.

Now, many were confused and slightly worried about the sight of this creature that looked almost like the purple abomination but had no idea of its name or what it does.

Fortunately or unfortunately, depending on your views of characters from children's television shows, it turned out that the green and yellow spotted creature was exactly like the purple abomination. In other words, she introduced herself in a high pitched voice and proceeded to join in singing a duet with Barney.

The green and yellow spotted abomination, both were somewhat abominations after all; strange, scary, twisted abominations that were made for _children. Children._

And thus, Dorothy the Dinosaur, from a show called the Wiggles a student recalled after remembering a vacation to Australia a few years back, soon joined Barney the Dinosaur in their incessant singing which more or less prompted the teachers to try and banish the mentally scarring beings when they disappeared with a small 'pop'.

Many thought that it was the end of the nightmare; that it wouldn't happen again. Unfortunately, it wasn't.

While the sight of the two abominations would be hard to fade away so early in the morning, many still had shivers from the duo as they all headed towards their classrooms. Of course, that was when all Hell broke loose...again.

Well, for the Headmaster at least. The -cough- poor man was being haunted by the two abominations.

And Hell will break out for the ones that were in the...suits. When the spell holding it together wears off.

At dinner.

In front of the whole school.

Complete and utter humiliation.

Poor souls.

For two missing students.

Sad how no one heard the hysterical laughter that rang through the hallways later on. But then again, it may have scared anyone who did.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

After Granger and Weasley were revealed, they were both given a weeks detention and almost a hundred points were taken off from the Gryffindor hourglass. Harry didn't care so much about the loss of house points as much as his fellow Gryffindors did, so he merely went through the rest of the month with an amused glint in his eyes as he waited patiently for the inevitable.

"_Yami?"_ hissed out Limbo's familiar soft country-side American accent

Casually looking around, Harry silently slipped off towards where Limbo was and slid skillfully into the shadows_. "Yes, Limbo?"_ replied Harry once he was properly concealed in the darkness.

"_You have four days,"_ came the short reply which had it been said by anyone else, would have sounded tense and somewhat harsh. Harry smiled slightly as he mulled over this piece of information. Only Limbo could ever make any bad news sound like a common thing such as the stars coming out at night.

"_That is rather hasty of him," _muttered Harry in amusement as he tugged at a lock of his currently short hair, a habit he had picked up after his hair had grown past his shoulders._ "But then again, patience has been long gone for almost two decades now for the psycho. Possibly even longer."_

"_Always so dismissing of your opponents, ne Yami?"_ queried Limbo in amusement as Harry flashed him a grin while turning to leave.

"_Only the ones with a terrible need for psychiatric help,"_ answered Harry as he slipped back out of the shadows easily, knowing that no one was around, as Limbo's soft laughter followed him to his Care of Magical Creatures class.

"_Don't you need psychiatric help as well, Yami?"_ queried Limbo once more in jest, knowing that his words would reach the sharp ears of the ookami youkai.

"_I'm psychotic,"_ retorted Harry merrily and quietly_. "Not crazy."_

Limbo's laughter was his reply as Harry passed the school doors to head out to Hagrid's hut.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Ano sa...it's been more than two months since my last update, ne? Eh he he he he-;;;;;; Please don't kill me. I just started my last year of high school( for all you foreigners not from Australia, all former Year 12 start their HSC -High School Certificate- now so all Year 11 become Yr 12's in Term 4). As such, I now have to deal with more work than I use to have in Year 11. Joy. Then there's the plot bunnies. Believe me, they are not fun. They have been bugging me more than usual and I do believe I have almost twenty different crossover stories that I have yet to actually finish or post. Wonderful. Anyways, I hope this latest installment of 'Meet the Count didn't disappoint you all. Ja ne!


	17. Chapter 17

I am now in my last year of high school and I wonder if i'll be able to survive it or not. I think the paperwork alone'll kill me nevermind the stress.

_Disclaimer- _I do not in any circumstances own Petshop of Horrors or Harry Potter 'cause if I did their world would be in utter chaos that is not done by anyone from the magical world, only by my friends and me. I also do not own any other name/object/toy that might be recognised in this fanfic.

"………" talking

'………' thoughts

"………" _Parseltongue_

/……/ mental talk

-……- other languages that is not English

-XVII-

Chapter Seventeen

-Day One-

Slytherins were, by nature as well as nurture, suspicious and cautious people. They analyzed everything outside of their safety zones so that they may survive the hazing that they all get from various members of the student populous. Though nowadays, said hazing is reserved for the two outcast Gryffindors to their great amusement.

While the younger Slytherins were watching and reminscing on past 'entertainment' -coughprankscough-, the Head of House, Severus Snape, was studying the only plausible source of such chaos despite the lack of proof.

Which was actually quite an accomplishment for a Gryffindor that most likely wouldn't know what the meaning of proper stealth was without the use of an invisibilty cloak or any other type of magic. Said accomplishment was made quite more impressive when you include the fact that said Gryffindor most likely did everything by himself.

Though you wouldn't be able to get it out of the fearsome Potions Master even if you tortured him for days on end while holding his most prized possession under hostage.

Lately though, the Gryffindor in question had been disappearing more often and a perpetual glint of satisfaction, as well as bloodlust to a lesser degree, had taken residence in his eyes.

Snape had decided to take this as a warning and made sure to let the boy know he(Snape) knew that he(Harry) was up to something. All the Gryffindor did was give him a look that seemed like a cross between a smile and a smirk before he waved and went off to his next class.

That boy was definitely going to be the death of him some day.

-XVII-

-Day Two-

Totetsu was a very happy Chinese chimera type creature. A very, very happy one in fact and he was not the only one either. The reason for this all this thanks to a certain youkai. Their fellow predator had been able to arrange for them to go out for a hunt in a few days for fresh meat.

Fresh human meat at that.

Totetsu could practically taste the hot blood as it slid down his throat from where his teeth dug into the soft neck, tearing through muscle, sinew, tendons and cartlidge with ease. The struggles of his prey would be most amusing as would their screams. Their last gurgles and whimpers would merely feed his darker pleasures.

A dark, primal smirk came upon Totetsu's face as he wondered how many humans there would be at the grounds. Hopefully enough for him and the other predators to bathe the ground beneath their feet in the ruby liquid.

The smirk became slightly thoughtful and amused.

_'I wonder if British magic humans taste different from Chinese magic humans and the non-magic ones.' Thought Totetsu._

-XVII-

-Day Three-

Cruel red eyes watched the torture of some hapless Muggle scum with sadistic amusement while his...followers laughed mockingly as the woman curled up into herself while she bit her lip in an attempt to not give her captors the pleasure of seeing her in a weak position. It was rather amusing to see that a Muggle could hold their dignity far better than their magical counter-parts, but then again, they had never known that magic was real had they?

But this woman did earn some of his 'followers' some grudging respect though they'll dismiss it as always. She had fought hard when the men tried to rape her and showed no other emotion other than anger and loathing as she cursed them all creatively.

"M-my Lord?" stuttered a quivering voice making Voldemort look away from the rather amusing entertainment despite the strong will of the individual. Voldemort, annoyed, glared slightly at the cowering ball of human flesh called Peter Pettigrew.

"What is it Peter?" hissed Voldemort with a hint of his irritation colouring his voice. "This had better be important."

"Th-th-the pack th-th-that Greyback w-w-was after has f-f-finally f-f-fallen, M-m-master" stuttered Peter as he barely hid the flinch when Voldemort smirked cruelly in delight.

"How many are left?"

"H-h-half th-th-the pack, M-m-milord."

"Good enough."

-XVII-

-Day Four-

Dumbledore was pacing in his own chambers as he muttered to himself furiously. All his carefuly laid plans had been shredded into Muggle 'confetti' with the force of a Stage Six(1) hurricane barreling behind it.

How could this have happened?

He had toiled at this plan for over a century and a single pawn, _his _blasted _weapon, _had ruined it all in the space of a year. _Barely _a year even dammit!

How could his _weapon _have gained so much power in just two months?!

It's impossible! Not even he, Albus Percival Wulfuric Brian Dumbledore, had accrued so much power in such a short amount of time! Merlin may have been able to do such a feat but no wizard or witch had ever been able to repeat it after him.

An unsightly scowl came upon his wizened old face as he thought of the new bane of his existence; a boy called Harry James Potter. The blasted little upstart had humiliated his younger spies and he knew that he had done something to his phoenix companion if the immortal wasn't speaking to him.

The fire-inclined immortal was even disappearing at long random periods but the Headmaster dismissed it as the phoenix looking for fresh fruit before falling back to his internal rantings.

Fawkes, in his human form to those that could see, watched this spectacle from where he leaned against his perch and shook his head in disappointment and slight disgust. His arms were folded on his chest and the phoenix couldn't help but be glad that he was going to be leaving this man soon.

The contract was about to expire soon anyway.

Fawkes took another glance at the corrupt wizard and sighed sadly. 'Absolute power corrupts absolutely,' thought Fawkes before he left in a small, silent ball of flames. 'I think a visit to D will help. It's been a while since I last saw the man.'

After Fawkes left, Dumbledore's head jerked violently as he felt the wards being breached near the Forbidden Forest. The blaring alarms in his head gave him an image of many people in black robes with ghoulish, white masks on their faces resembling a morbidly grinning skull.

'Merlin's beard...' thought Dumbledore in slight shock before he immediately went to his office to alert the other Order members whilst bringing up the protective measures of the castle to protect it's occupants. 'Severus must have been kept in the dark about this last attack. But enough of such thoughts! The school must be protected! I can not lose my source of power to these little fleas.'

-XVII-

Yami yawned leisurely on the grassy clearing as he watched the yellow half-moon in the sky with half-lidded eyes. Voldemort would be attacking soon and Yami was not impressed with his unoriginality.

'I mean, plenty of people have used the cover of darkness to deploy most of their missions but has anyone ever thought of using the twilight?' thought Yami as his ears picked up the sound of bare feet on the grass. 'The bright rays could easily blind and hide a person provided that they have plenty of shadowed areas. Too bad those idiots don't get it. Now most of them are gonna be food.'

"Oi, stop slacking around chibi(2)," said T-chan in a bored tone though amusement shone in his eyes as Yami flipped him off with a small glare.

"You're one to talk _old man._" Muttered Yami.

"Better to be old and gain wisdom than be young and be absolutely stupid," retorted T-chan before he lost all amusement and a feral excitement graced his face. "They're in the Forest by the way. Most have gone invisible but you can't beat a good nose on a determined, and hungry, animal. Your other is in place ain't he?"

"Of course Tetsu," replied Yami with a smirk on his face. "He's already running out of the Tower in an effort to 'fulfill his destiny'. Gods, the bullshit that these people would believe. I am so glad that I don't have to classify myself as one of them now."

T-chan snorted at Yami's disgusted look as both their ears twitched when faint screams reached their ears. Dimmed flashes could be seen in the distance as T-chan and Yami listened with interest at the hasty and loud noises that various Death Eaters were making in order to get away from the hungry predators.

"Do you know when that reptilian wannabe is going to show, Yami?" asked T-chan as he waited for one Death Eater that had, stupidly, separated himself from the rest.

"Nope." Replied Yami simply as he watched T-chan give the lone Death Eater, a newbie no doubt thought Yami with a cringe when the fool screamed at the sight of, in his eyes from what T-chan and Yami could smell, a large pitch black wolf with three tails and a strange goat-like creature that had a rather humanoid face and _very _sharp teeth that were revealing themselves in a rather feral grin.

Yami's absent-minded amusement could be seen as he watched the Death Eater panic in the most hilarious way before T-chan decided that the man wasn't worth playing with and ripped the poor sod's throat out in the most painful of ways, the tendons and bits of cartiledge could be seen coated in a thin film of blood and mucus-like liquid.

The man barely reacted when T-chan decided to bite into his arm, causing his mouth to open in a silent scream from under his mask as Yami watched the morbid sight of T-chan eating a person. Luckily, he had been desensitised to all this long ago but now he couldn't help but feel a bit peckish when he saw the blood-splattered ground and the chunks of flesh littering the ground.

Sitting up with his legs crossed and chin on his entwined fingers, Yami was about to ask T-chan if the totetsu could spare a leg or two when he felt a large spike of magic coming from the east where the school was.

The biggest, happiest smile came upon his face as he quickly faced the direction where the spike came from before he jumped to his feet and grabbed at T-chan's arm; attempting to drag the ancient beast to where all the 'action' was going to be.

"What now chibi?" growled T-chan as he glared at the hyper Yami that had interrupted his meal.

"Grab the corpse and let's go!" chirped Yami cheerfully despite the dark glare being sent his way. "We got a show to watch and we can get some more meat along the way if we see any idiots that need to be killed. Now come on!"

"Why on earth did the Count have to pick up a fucking hyper, cannibalistic chibi?" muttered T-chan as he slung the corpse over his shoulder and allowed the hyper ookami youkai to drag him to the edge of the Forbidden Forest.

"It ain't cannibalism if ya ain't a human!" sang Yami cheerfully as he bounced off into the foliage with T-chan following him while muttering darkly under his breathe.

-XVII-

-Epilogue-

Remus Lupin and Severus Snape both sat peacefully together in their small booth in an open restaurant situated in Chinatown in an attempt to get away from the foolish celebrations of the Wizarding World in the fifth anniversary of the 'Dark Lord's Defeat'.

Any magical aware being knew that Diagon Alley would be packed from celebrating wizards and witches whilst those with any common decency, morality or respect for the deceased were paying their respects to those that had died in the line of duty.

"They have no sense of decorum," muttered Remus with a slight tick as he took a sip of his oolong tea. "Don't they know how to show respect at all?"

"Welcome to my world." replied Severus shortly as he took one last bite of the spring roll held in his chopsticks.

"At least the Headmaster got his just desserts," continued Remus as he put down his tea cup and picked up his own chopsticks again. "And many of the Death Eaters have been rounded up by now. Hopefully their children are living a better life now."

"They are," said Severus gruffly as he ignored the raised eyebrow from the werewolf. "They were my Slytherins; of course I'd make sure that some idiot with delusions of grandeur doesn't try to kill them for some sort of distorted glory."

"Isn't that most of them?" queried Remus as he quickly ate the gyouza in his hold.

"Yes."

"Ah." replied Remus as he finished off his tea before leaning back into his chair and watch the crowds passing by before turning his gaze to the blue sky.

Severus caught the look on his face as he continued to eat as he spoke. "Don't think about Potter, Lupin," said Severus idly as Remus' head snapped towards the Potions Master. "You know as well as I do that the brat knew he was going to die. Why else would he have smiled when you asked him what he would do after he finished off the blasted fool Riddle."

Remus sighed with small nod as he looked at the slightly cloudy sky again as his mind flitted back ot that single moment.

_-Flashback-_

_Both Severus and Remus stared blankly at the Gryffindor who was smiling at them cheerfully as though he had not given them extremely sensitive information. "If...if that's what you're going to do," began Remus hesitantly as Harry tilted his head at the man. "What about after? What will you do after this is all done?"_

"_Hmm?" hummed Harry with slight tilt of his head. "'After'? I have a few plans but they're not that solid right now. Though I do believe I might be taking one definite path once this is all done." _

_The mysterious and knowing smile on Harry's face made both the professors uncomfortable. It was as if he was going to walk a rather morbid path and revel in it with a grin on his face as his blood sung out its euphoria. _

_-end Flashback-_

Remus sighed again as various people walked by as well as, unnoticed by either wizard, an elegant Chinese man in a tailored cheongsam, a suitcase in hand and a Valvetinger rabbit fluttering above his had.

"I wonder if he's happy now, though," wondered Remus out loud as Severus snorted.

"For all we know Potter could easily be laughing at us from where he's at," pointed out Severus. "He was smirking when he shot that spell remember?"

"Don't remind me," muttered Remus with a slight groan before his nose caught a cloying, sweet scent dissipating into the air. Turning his head sharply, all Remus could see was various Asian people going about their shopping. Parents watching their children look around them happily and some people chatting with the shopkeepers about their wares.

"What is it Lupin?" asked Severus as he watched the werewolf look around himself with sharp eyes.

"I thought I smelt that incense that he used six years ago," answered Remus with a slightly confused look on his face. "But I can't pinpoint where it is exactly."

The Chinese man smiled to himself as he heard the werewolf's companion snort to himself. "Maybe that's jusst Potter's way of telling you to stop being such a fool and live," the man snarked though the werewolf no doubt knew that it was out of concern. "The brat always was more trouble than he was worth at times."

Chuckling to himself slightly, D glanced at Q-chan as the strange chimera perched on his shoulder. "Dear Yami would be very happy to hear about them once we settled down, now wouldn't he Q-chan?" asked D with a slight smile on his face once they were out of the werewolf's earshot.

"Kyuuu," chirped Q-chan in agreement. Still smiling, D left through the gates of London's Chinatown.

-XVII-

Owari

It's done!! Finally! By the gods please don't kill me if it's a crappy ending though -.-;;;;. Now I just need to finish off my other fanfics and I'll be a very happy camper. Also, to yaoifan, sorry but I don't have a picture/s of the four snakes since I rarely draw some of my characters in case I ruin my own image, and the image of others, of them. So yeah. Sorry. And about the 'Final Battle' thing, I really couldn't be bothered typing it up. there have been too many accounts of _how_ Harry managed to beat up/kill/murder Tommy boy anyway. Might as well let your imaginations come up with something you all want. Anyways, hoped you all enjoyed the last of 'Meet the Count'! Until next time, ja ne.


End file.
